La bandida ciega y el príncipe del fuego
by yukino457
Summary: Toph esta apunto de casarse con el principe del fuego Lu Ten, pero la guerra comenzo poco despues de dar el si. Zuko tiene la mision de salvar a Toph y llevarla con sus padres... Soy nueva aquí amando a la pareja de Zuko y Toph (Historia terminada)
1. Capitulo 1: La guerra del silencio

_**Capitulo uno: La guerra del silencio.**_

Hacia muchos años la nación del fuego era gobernada por el señor del fuego Sozín, el tenia la gran idea de expandir su reino, hacia las otras naciones sin importarle quien se interpusiera. Pero antes de comenzar la expansión del reino el falleció. Los planes del señor del fuego Sozin quedaron guardados en las bodegas secretas del palacio principal.

Su hijo, Azulon muchos años después encontró, ese plan secreto donde quería que la nación del fuego expandiera sus dominios, pero el plan necesitaba muchos más detalles, y paso varios años modificando ese plan. Los rumores de la expansión del imperio comenzaron a correr y cada nación comenzó a prepararse, de apoco; pero nunca apareció esa invasión, todos la llamaron la guerra del silencio.

Los últimos años de vida del señor del fuego Azulon los pasó expandiendo su territorio poco a poco, pero no comenzó una guerra, ya que no tenía la suficiente fuerza para ocasionarla. Las cosas cambiarían el día de la boda del príncipe Lu Ten.


	2. Capitulo 2: La invasión

**_Capitulo dos: La invasión_**

La boda del príncipe se efectuaría en el solsticio de verano, donde los espíritus les brindarían su protección. Contraería matrimonio con el amor de su vida, una joven chica del reino tierra. A pesar de que ella era de la nobleza a el no le importaba eso, el simplemente quería vivir el resto de sus días con ella.

Esa tarde también esperaba la llegada de su primo favorito, el segundo príncipe al trono, Zuko, el vivía cómodamente en las isla Ember, decidió alejarse un muy buen tiempo del barullo de la ciudad imperial, pero no podía faltar a la boda de su querido primo, y más que primo su hermano.

La boda está a punto de comenzar, el príncipe Lu Ten estaba ansioso de ver a su amada novia. De pronto apareció, bajo un arco de flores, con el rostro cubierto por un velo rojizo, un vestido en destellos rosados rojizos y blancos. Llevaba un ramo de flores de loto sobre sus manos. El padre de Lu Ten el general Iroh estaba a un lado del, llorando y recordándole que su madre estaría muy orgullosa de su pequeño Lu en esos momentos.

La novia llego al lado de su futuro esposo, el sabio del fuego que efectuaría la ceremonia estaba a punto de comenzar, cuando uno de sus hermano entro corriendo por el pasillo que había recorrido antes la novia, casi tropieza con su propia bata, interrumpió la ceremonia gritando.

-Tengo un anuncio que hacer- Todos se sorprendieron no sabían que ocurría, nadie podía interrumpir una ceremonia así, ni siquiera la interrumpieron cuando el se nombro a Roku el nuevo avatar en el cumpleaños del señor del fuego Sozin.

-El señor del fuego Azulon… Murió hace unos momentos.- Todos se sorprendieron por lo que estaban escuchando, el señor del fuego al fin descansaba en paz.

-Príncipe Ironh por favor acompáñenos-Dijo uno de los sabios del Fuego

-Por favor, esta noche es la boda de mi hijo, ¿no podríamos hablar por la mañana?- reclamo Ironh

-Lo sentimos señor, pero tendremos que comenzar los preparativos de inmediato-dijeron los sabios del fuego

-Padre pospondremos la boda hasta tu reinado, mi prometida y yo no tenemos inconvenientes- Dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro su hijo

-Está bien Lu iré a preparar el funeral de tu abuelo-dijo el General Ironh.

Se marcho al poco tiempo. Lu Ten despidió a los invitados, los cuales se marcharon de inmediato a sus hogares, la boda se efectuaría en una semana. La familia de la novia regreso al reino tierra, dejando a su hija en manos de su futuro esposo y la tía de este.

Lu Ten fue con su padre a ver a su fallecido abuelo mientras su novia y su tía fueron a las habitaciones y ponerse un traje que mostrara luto.

-Lo siento pequeña, se que esperabas con ansias este día-Comento la princesa Ursa, la tía de Lu Ten

-Descuide, pronto se volverá a efectuar-comento con una sonrisa la novia.-Por cierto, sus hijos y su esposo no asistieron ¿Cierto?

-Claro, mi hijo dijo que llegaría pronto, mi esposo estaba al lado de su padre, el señor del fuego había estado enfermo desde hacía días-Comento Ursa

-Pero ¿Su hija?- pregunto la futura princesa.

Ursa no menciono nada. Salieron de las habitaciones y llegaron al gran salón esperando instrucciones.

-¡¿Tío como puedes hacer esto?!- se escucharon los gritos de Lu Ten desde adentro del salón de guerra.

De repente se escucho un gran estruendo.

-Señora esta a punto de ocurrir algo desastroso- dijo la joven muy espantada.

Lu Ten salió corriendo hacia ellas –Tía váyanse ahora mismo- estaba a punto de decirles lo ocurrido cuando una gran llamarada salió del salón junto con el General Ironh

Un hombre salió de entre las sombras, tras el una joven muchacha –Tío te presento al general Di Lee-Dijo la joven, el nombre hizo una reverencia y tras eso hizo un movimiento,

el era un maestro tierra y su ataque iba hacia Ironh. Pero su futura nuera también lo era. Lo defendió. La lucha entre Dai Lee y la novia del fuego era fuerte

-¡VAMONOS YA NO CONTINUOS!-le grito Lu Ten a su novia

-Cállate querido primo- La frialdad de la princesa Azula se hacía notar, le lanzo un rayo azul

El príncipe se defendió y comenzó a luchar contra ella. Para distraerlo le lanzo un rayo hacia su propia madre.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS!- grito un joven que defendió a la princesa Ursa con unas espadas dobles.

-Zuzu al fin apareces-dijo Azula

-Hijo ten mucho cuidado- Ursa le dijo a su joven hijo.

Los tres príncipes del fuego comenzaron su pelea

-Llegaste tarde-Le comento a mitad de la pelea Lu Ten.

-Estaba buscando el regalo perfecto para el futuro Señor del fuego-Comento el joven príncipe

La lucha era fuerte, Ironh defendía a su cuñada de su propia hija. La mirada de Dai Lee y Azula se cruzaron, él distrajo a Lu Ten y a su primo, unas rocas los golpearon, y al mismo tiempo Azula le lanzo un rayo a su primo, haciéndolo caer de inmediato.

-¡NOOO!-grito la futura princesa, pero al distraerse con la caída de su futuro esposo ella también fue golpeada por rocas y un rayo azul.

Ironh al ver tal acción hizo explotar el salón, tomo entre sus brazos a la joven y Zuzu, cargo su primo hasta las afueras del gran salón, tras ellos iba Ursa. De inmediato llegaron al globo de aire caliente en el que había llegado Zuzu, dirigiéndose de inmediato a la isla Ember


	3. Capitulo 3: El adiós

_**Comentario**_** Random:** Gracias a las personas que han estado leyendo mi historia pronto subire mas caps y mas historias

* * *

_**Capitulo 3: El adios**_

La llegada a la isla Ember fue rápida, la casa de Zuzu no quedaba muy lejos de la playa, de inmediato escondieron a la joven pareja en la casa.

-Mi hermano, quiere empezar la guerra, pero yo como soy el siguiente señor del fuego me quiere derrocar- la voz de Ironh se hizo presente mientras atendía a su hijo- Es por eso que empezamos esta pelea, pero no me di cuenta de que ponía en peligro la vida de esta joven inocente y de mi propia cuñada

-Tío,¿ quien era quien estaba con Azula?- Pregunto el joven mientras colocaba a la novia de Lu Ten en la cama, para curarla.

-Dai Lee, es un soldado del reino tierra, la mano derecha del Rey Tierra, pero tu hermana esta con junto con tu padre para derrocarme- dijo Ironh- Zuko, ¿tu estas de mi lado o estás en mi contra?- la voz del general se hizo seria hacia su sobrino

-Yo, estoy de tu lado tío, siempre lo he estado, mi padre nunca ha aceptado que no comparta sus ideales como Azula- dijo el joven príncipe.

Zuko era un joven alto de piel blanca muy blanca, sus ojos eran dorados, al igual que los de su madre, su cabello era negro como el de muchos en la nación del fuego, pero en su rostro había una marca que estaba llena de misterio, una marca que lo perseguiría por el resto de sus días.

En cuanto pudo el doctor de la isla llego a revisar a la joven pareja. –Lamento decirles que el joven príncipe está muy mal herido- su padre derramo una lágrima

-¿Se recuperara?- Pregunto Zuko preocupado, al ver la negación en la cara del doctor el se deprimió, su semblante cambio de inmediato.

-¿Y la joven?- Por la mente de Ursa pasaba un largo discurso de cómo le diría a la familia de la chica que ella había fallecido el día de su boda

-La joven Toph sobrevivirá, no recibió el rayo con tanta intensidad como el joven príncipe- dijo el doctor. El semblante de Ursa estaba mejor, dejo de repasar una y otra vez las líneas que les diría a los padres de Toph.

El doctor se marcho pronto, diciendo que Lu Ten no sobreviviría mas allá de dos días, y si lo hacía, moriría tarde o temprano. Zuko prefirió salir de la casa que estar ahí, viendo a su primo debatirse entre la vida y la muerte. Ironh fue a ver a su hijo el cual despertó al momento que entro.

-Pequeño Lu, ¿cómo te sientes?- su padre lloraba por dentro al ver a su hijo en tan mal estado

-Padre, estaré bien, pero quiero que Toph regrese a su hogar, que no se involucre en esta guerra sin sentido, que siga siento la chica alegre que siempre ha sido, que busque a alguien más. Mi tio llegara a buscarte, y a buscarme pronto, por favor saquen a Toph de aquí pronto.- Las palabras que decía Lu Ten con tanto amor hacia su prometida hicieron que el viejo general derramara más de una lagrima.

-Hijo yo….

-Padre, mi madre y yo te cuidaremos, aunque yo no la conocí, yo sé que es muy hermosa… no te preocupes estaré en un lugar mejor…

Ironh abrazo con delicadeza a si hijo, para no lastimarlo. Lu Ten le susurro que le dijera a su primo que pasara a verlo quería hablar con él. La puerta de la habitación se abrió.

-Pasa Zuzu- Dijo Lu Ten con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

-Lo siento debí llegar antes, hubiera evitado muchas cosas-la cabeza de Zuko estaba baja, sentía arrepentimiento de lo que había ocurrido, le dolía ver a su primo postrado en una cama, Lu Ten había perdido el ojo izquierdo en el combate.

-Zuko tu no tienes la culpa de que tu padre sea de esta manera, pero no quiero hablar eso- Lu Ten tenia la mirada clavada en el. Zuko no había escuchado nunca a su primo tan serio como lo escucho esa tarde.

La luz entraba por la ventana, haciendo que la habitación se tornara de un color anaranjado ámbar. Zuko no quería perder a su primo, a su compañero de aventuras, odiaba estar solo sin él, eran más que primos, ellos dos eran considerados como los príncipes gemelos de la nación del fuego, aunque no lo fuesen.

-¿Cómo la conociste?-Pregunto zuko a su primo

-Es hermosa ¿verdad?- Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Lu Ten

-Si me permites decirlo…-El rostro de Zuko se sonrojo levemente

-Adelante, ¿Qué piensas de ella- Lu Ten quería la opinión de su primo

-Si es muy linda- Zuko se sintió avergonzado de decir eso de la mujer de su primo

-Al ir hacia la capital del reino tierra yo la conocí, parece una chica débil, pero lo que tiene de débil Azula lo tiene de buena- Una risilla se escapo a los dos –Ella es todo para mi, Zuko quiero que hagas algo por mi antes de partir…

-¿Qué ocurre Lu?- Pregunto Zuko ya que era una pregunta my misteriosa para el

-Zuko quiero que la lleves de vuelta a su casa, quiero que cuando este sana y salva le digas algo- Zuko escuchaba atentamente lo que Lu Ten decía.

Una media hora después él salió. El general Ironh pasó sus últimos momentos con su hijo. Al final del día Lu Ten había dejado su mundo.


	4. Capitulo 4: Sin retorno

_**Comentario Random:**_wiii alguien le dio fav a esta historia

* * *

_**Capitulo 4: Sin Retorno.**_

-¿Por qué vas?- la princesa Ursa charlaba con Ironh

Zuko cambiaba el vendaje a Toph, de repente escucho a su madre y a su tío hablar muy serios.

-Tengo que arreglar las cosas con mi hermano, pero sé que esta misión es demasiado arriesgada. Mi hermano está loco de poder y yo tengo que detenerlo.

-Lo sé, se que tenemos que detener a mi esposo, pero ¿porque tienes que ir?- La princesa Ursa estaba preocupada por su salud.

-Porque yo soy el señor del fuego y tengo esa misión… Ursa si en cuatro semanas no regreso, o no mando un barco por ti y por Toph, por favor ve a buscar a la sociedad secreta del loto blanco. Tú como hija de nuestro líder eres a la única que escucharon- dijo Ironh, le dio un paquete y se marcho.

Zuko salió a toda prisa del cuarto de Toph, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerles a su madre y a su tío sobre lo que había visto el día de la boda de su primo.

-Tío…-Zuko estaba consternado, ¿Qué había pasado con su padre? ¿Azula que tenía que ver con la invasión?

-Hijo… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Le ocurre algo a Toph? ¿Despertó ya?-su madre estaba espantada por lo que su cuñado le había dicho y de la manera en que Zuko había salido

-Madre, no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar de nada, ¿que ocurrió esa tarde en la boda porque mi padre ataco a mi tío, y Azula te ataco?-Zuko estaba tan confundido como el primer dia.

-Hijo ¿Has escuchado sobre la guerra del silencio?- Zuko negó con la cabeza, Ursa le explico sobre la guerra del silencio- La tarde de la boda de Lu, tu abuelo murió, y tu padre comenzó con los planes de tu bisabuelo desde hacía mucho tiempo, y al morir tu abuelo se le presento la oportunidad, pero al no ser el señor del fuego…el quiso asesinar a tu tío, y a su descendencia, tu primo.

Zuko escuchaba con atención sobre lo que su madre le conto sobre la guerra del silencio y sobre la guerra de su padre. Sabía que su padre no tenía ideales de paz, y su hermana menos, pero no sabía hasta que punto podría llegar su obsesión de poder.

Las semanas pasaron una tras otra, y la cuarta semana Ursa se preparaba para salir en busca de la sociedad del loto blanco, le explico a Zuko que tendría que hacer si su tío al final del dia no regresaba o no mandaba un barco para ella y para la novia de Lu Ten. Pero también se preocupo de que la chica aun no despertaba, el doctor les dijo que estaba tan solo dormida, en un sueño muy profundo, pero sus heridas sanaban a la perfección.

Ursa se la pasaba todos los días en la playa, esperando ese barco que nunca llego, también se la pasaba vigilando a Toph, para contarle lo que había pasado, también se la pasaba encerrada en su cuarto días enteros. Zuko se preocupo demasiado por la salud de su madre, y también por la salud de su huésped.

La tarde del último día, Toph abrió los ojos, se encontraba sola en la habitación, estaba confundida. Salió, con sigilo de ahí, Zuko paso por un pasillo, entonces la vio. Vio a Toph rondado por los pasillos.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!- le grito Toph espantada -¡¿A dónde me trajiste?!

-Yo soy- no termino de decir donde se encontraba, ni quién era él cuando Toph comenzó a atacarlo, destruyó el piso de madera casi alcanzando a Zuko –Espera déjame decirte

-Tú eres hermano de esa loca que nos ataco- Toph estaba nerviosa recordaba lo que Azula le había hecho y sabia que Zuko era su hermano, pero no sabía si estaba con ella o no.

Zuko, se defendió lo más que pudo, sin atacarla, pero no pudo más asi que la ataco también. Ursa estaba fuera de casa, pero regreso por que había olvidado su sombrilla, y escucho la pelea, pensó que alguien atacaba a su hijo y a Toph, pero cuando vio el desastre se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Toph cálmate- La intento calmar

-Señora Ursa, vámonos escapemos de aquí- La jalo del brazo para poder irse, pero Ursa la tranquilizo

-Mi hijo nos protegió, el ha cuidado de nosotros todo este tiempo, desde el día de tu boda hace un mes-Ursa no pensó decirle tan rápido cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente, pero se le escapo

-Un mes….y ¿Lu? ¿Regreso a pelear con su tío y su padre?- Toph realmente estaba confundida.

Ursa le conto lo ocurrido, Toph sabía que decía la verdad, ya que ella podía saber quien mentía y quién no. Ella estaba inconsolable, Ursa la intento calmar, pero no lo consiguió muy bien, tan solo pudo hacer que se durmiera toda la tarde. Por la noche Ursa fue al cuarto de su hijo, a despedirse de el.

-Zuko hijo mío- el ya estaba dormido, y estaba muy adormilado- hijo mío tengo que irme, a buscar a alguien, por favor lleva a Toph con su familia, cuídala, y cumple con la promesa que le hiciste a Lu. Cuídate mucho, y no debería decirlo, pero cuídate de tu hermana, cuídate hijo mi, nos volveremos a ver muy pronto.

Zuko volvió a dormir, en el instante en el que su madre salió del cuatro. Toph estaba tras la puerta escuchando esa conversación. Y se pregunto cuál era la promesa que Zuko había hecho a su querido Lu.


	5. Capitulo 5: El viaje

_**Comentario Random:** _apartir de aqui la cosa se pone buena jojoo

* * *

_**Capitulo 5 el viaje**_

Zuko, despertó temprano por la mañana, preguntándose si lo que había visto había sido un sueño o había sido verdad. Busco a su madre por todos lados, y lo único que encontró fue a Toph sentada en su cama, abrasándose las piernas. Entro al cuarto, llevándole algo que almorzar, sabía que ese día tendrían que marcharse de ese lugar si no Azula los encontraría ahí.

-Ten te traje un poco de almuerzo… ¿tú sabes donde esta mi madre?

-Sí, ella anoche se fue a buscar a alguien- dijo Toph sin moverse de su posición.

-¡¿Pero por qué no la detuviste?!-Le grito Zuko molesto.

-¡Porque es algo que ella tenía que hacer y no me grites!- Toph también le grito a Zuko, el se sintió apenado de la acción que había hecho.

-Tienes que comer- Le respondió avergonzado

-No tengo hambre- le contesto ella con la cara hacia abajo, el cabello le cubría la cara

Zuko se acerco a ella, y le levanto la cara con una mano, le acomodo el flequillo, dejando ver su rostro, y se dio cuenta de algo que lo impacto. Los ojos de Toph eran de un verde olivo, casi blanco. Zuko se espanto, pero a la vez le gusto los ojos que veía.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te ocurre?- Toph pregunto un poco espantada – ¿No te gustan mis ojos?

- Al contrario, tus ojos son hermosos, tienen un color único, ¿Pero por que son de ese color? ¿Tus padres tienen ese color?- Zuko se sintió avergonzado de lo que decía, e intentaba disimular su vergüenza, pero por más que lo ocultaba no podía, hasta pensó que le diría algo por esa acción.

-Son de este color, ya que yo…soy ciega- Toph dijo con una calma, como si no le importara decir que no podía ver.

Zuko se sorprendió, pero a la vez no porque le comento que a pesar de su ceguera podía ver de alguna manera, con sus pies, con el don que había recibido de ser maestra tierra. Podía sentir las respiraciones, y los sentidos del corazón y ella sabía que en ese momento, el se había avergonzado por todo, por el color de sus ojos y por las preguntas que había hecho.

-Te tengo que llevarte a tu casa, tus padres en este momento han de estar muy preocupados por tu desaparición, tu boda debió ser desde hace dos semanas…-Zuko cambio de tema tan radicalmente que no le permitió pensar bien a Toph.

-Mis padres…no había pensado en ellos, solo había pensado en vengarme de lo que tu hermana le había hecho mi querido Lu- Toph dijo sin siquiera pensar

-Tus padres han de estar demasiado preocupados, aun nos encontramos en la nación del fuego y hacia tu casa, según Lu, está un poco lejos, muy cerca de la tribu del pantano. Será un viaje largo demasiado largo…- Zuko en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Toph no tenia ropa apropiada para el viaje, solamente tenía un camisón suyo para dormir y en el sofá se encontraba su vestido de novia. –Te llevare a comprar ropa, para nuestro viaje

Así como estaba con el camisón para dormir salieron al mercado, no quiso llevar sandalias por qué no podría ver según ella. En el mercado buscaban ropa para Toph, Zuko le escogía toda la ropa, ya que ella no sabía que vestidos escoger, pero con los que no se sentía cómoda se la aventaba por la cabeza a Zuko, literalmente.

También compraron varias provisiones para su viaje, medicinas y comida, Toph quería ir con su familia, pero a la vez no, quería pasar unos días junto a la tumba de su amado, y su primo le cumplió su deseo, dejo que fuera a su tumba, y pasara los días que quisiera, con la condición de que pronto se fuera.

-Lu, ya me di cuenta de lo que trataste de decir con que ella no era nada débil. Repitió en su mente Zuko cuando volvía del cementerio hacia su casa.

En los días que Toph y Zuko convivieron juntos, había sido una serie de constantes peleas, hasta por cualquier situación. Ella se podría decir que no era una chica femenina, y a Zuko a veces le molestaba eso.

-¡¿Por qué me ayudas con los que aceres de la casa?! ¡Tan siquiera ayúdame a guardar tu propio equipaje!- Le grito un poco Zuko a su Inquilina

-Porque aquí yo soy la invitada, y además quiero estar por última vez con Lu, tu no entiendes que es estar enamorado- Le dijo molesta

-Lo sé pero por que ni siquiera has hecho tus maletas-Zuko se estaba también impacientando

-Que quieres que guarde si solo tengo este cambio de ropa, tu ropa que me prestaste y mi vestido de bodas, y ese vestido ya no lo quiero usar, ya no necesito usarlo más- La molestia de Toph se noto mas por que el hecho que rompió el piso

-Mi piso, ya destruiste de nuevo mi piso, porque cada que te molestas por cosas que te digo rompes mi piso

-Porque tú me molestas, tú me molestas, tú me haces enojar, tus palabras me molestas- golpeo el piso volviendo a romper el piso

-Se acabo hoy mismo nos vamos para que no destruyas mas mi casa- Zuko estaba tan molesto que cuando termino de hablar, Toph apropósito tiro una pared –¡YA AMONOS!

Zuko termino de empacar todo, armo nuevamente el globo de aire caliente, y los dos emprendieron el viaje hacia el reino tierra.


	6. Capitulo 6: La emboscada

_**Capitulo 6: La emboscada**_

-Odio volar~- Toph se sentía mareada, de tanto volar, había odiado la idea de llegar hasta el reino tierra mediante el globo.

-Era la única forma y no te quejes… ¿volverás a vomitar?-Zuko la regañaba cada vez que abría la boca, Toph asintió a la pregunta de Zuko.

Y descendió para que Toph pudiese vomitar. Zuko le busco un poco de agua para limpiarse la boca. Después de eso volvieron al vuelo.

-No quiero volar- Dijo Toph mareada

-No tenemos otra opción- Zuko le dijo serio.-Lo bueno de esto es que aquí no puedes destruir nada

-Cállate, aquí estoy completamente ciega- Frunció el ceño

"Y calmada" pensó Zuko. Después de medio día de viaje escucharon algo que parecía inusual, se escuchaba como un gran motor. De entre las nubes salió un gran zeppelín con la insignia de la armada de fuego.

-¿¡Por que nos siguen-Toph se asusto más de lo que ya estaba

-No lo sé, pero continuemos-Dijo Zuko decidido

Lanzo una llamarada para hacer que el globo avanzara más rápido, cuando ocurrió esto el zeppelín comenzó a atacarlos.

-¡Toph deberás guiarnos!-Grito Zuko jalándola hacia el timón

-¿¡Que se te zafó un tornillo o se te metió humo en el cerebro!? Como quieres que te guie si estoy ciega-Le grito Toph

-Tú solo toma estas cuerdas y yo te iré guiando mientras te protejo- grito Zuko

-¡Si te mato no me eches la culpa en el otro mundo!- Grito Toph espantada

-No lo haré- Zuko le dio las cuerdas. Comenzó a atacar al zeppelín-Toph a la derecha- Le volvió a gritar, ella lo obedeció.

El zeppelín estaba demasiado cerca y los ataco, rompió el globo haciéndolos caer. Zuko se apresuro a tomar a Toph abrazándola para que el impacto no la lastimara.

-Zuko dime cuando estemos cerca de la tierra- Toph tenía un plan

-¿¡QUE!?- Zuko le reclamo, mientras caían entre los arboles

-Solo confía en mí- El golpe de las ramas era muy duro

-Toph estamos cerca- grito Zuko

Toph zafó sus manos e hizo un movimiento con su tierra control y una gran columna de tierra y amortiguo su caída. Una vez a salvo Toph hablo

-Te dije que confiaras en mí

-Fuiste rápida, nos salvaste- Zuko no pudo evitar abrazarla, y cuando se dio cuenta la solto rápido.

Ella se sintió avergonzada, aun no olvidaba a su querido Lu, y estar cerca de su primo le incomodaba demasiado

-Ahora si se cumplió tu deseo… iremos por tierra- Toph grito y dio un salto de felicidad, nuevamente su viaje comenzó hacia el reino tierra.


	7. Capitulo 7: Inicio del romance

_**Comentario Random:** _Gracias a las 300 visitas en toda la historia, es un honor para mi que la lean está sacada de mi cabecita loca, tengo dos historias mas sobre Toph y Zuko, pero cada una por separado y con OCs míos fueron las primeras historias que escribí sobre estos dos personajes.

_**Comentario Random**_** 2:** Un saludo a Milagros, a Guest, y a Yami Yugi 322 por sus comentarios y no se preocupen aquí estaré estos días subiendo mi historia, sera un cap diario o cada dos días no se apuren yo no dejare esto a medias.

* * *

_**Capitulo 7: Inicio del romance**_

Dos meses habían pasado desde que la guerra comenzó y el largo viaje hacia la casa de Toph era cada vez más peligroso. Una noche ellos acampaban en las cercanías de un rio.

-Zuko ¿puedo pedirte algo?- Ella nunca solía decir coas como esa, normalmente atacaba al pobre príncipe con discusiones absurdas

-¿Y ahora que quieres? ¿Me aras alguna de tus bromas pesadas de costumbre?- El sarcasmo se destilaba en cada palabra.

-Sabes algo olvídalo ni se para que me preocupo por decirte-Contesto molesta Toph parándose de su lugar y caminando hacia el otro lado del rio, donde no se podía alcanzar a ver si había gente por varios arbustos en el camino.

-¿A dónde vas?- Un poco de preocupación denotaba el príncipe.

-Iré a tomar un baño, así que no me sigas-Le grito Toph

Zuko pensó "Ni quien quiera ver a una chica tan flacucha" sabía que si se lo decía comenzaría otra pelea interminable. El sintió que las horas pasaron, y callo dormido. Pensó que Toph había regresado a su tienda, lo cual era muy lógico. Fue a tomarse un baño al mismo lugar donde había estado Toph, cuando la vio desnuda, a contra luz de la luna

Toph no había percibido las vibraciones de Zuko. Toph no era tan flacucha como se veía con ropa; Tenía una figura bien proporcionada, delgada pero tenía ciertos atributos para sus 18 años. Se dio cuenta de que Zuko se encontraba ahí, el se no dejo de verla apenado pero no reacciono a la primera señal. Toph inmediatamente se cubrió con su ropa.

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE ACERCARAS!- Dijo golpeándolo con una piedra

-Pasaron horas- Reclamo Zuko- pensé que estabas dormida- se sobo el estomago de inmediato

-Tonto fue hace media hora, de seguro te quedaste dormido-Le reclamo ella.

Zuko se sobresalto y Toph lo mando a volar literalmente. Por la mañana Toph fingió que no paso nada la noche anterior. Y así continuo hasta que llegaron a la gran ciudad de Omashu. Uno de los maestros tierra más antiguos era el rey de esa ciudad, pero al llegar a la puerta principal se dieron cuenta de que estaba tomada por la nación del fuego.

-¿Quienes son forasteros?- Pregunto el guardia.

-Yo soy Lee y ella es mi hermana Min-Zuko mintió de inmediato-Somos pertenecientes a la nación del fuego, venimos de otra colonia a visitar a nuestra abuela…ella está muy enferma

-Está bien- el guardia abrió las puertas y los dejo entrar

Caminando por las calles se dieron cuenta de que la ciudad estaba llena de soldados, pero la vida cotidiana no había cambiado mucho.

-¿Por qué tenemos que pasar por esta ciudad?-Toph estaba preocupada de que descubrieran que él era el príncipe fugitivo.

-El mapa decía que atravesando la ciudad podríamos llegar mas rápido- Zuko le dijo con firmeza.

Entonces los alcaldes de la nueva ciudad del Fuego pasaron, por entre una cortina en el palanquín, había una chica que muy apenas se le notaba su ropaje elegante color rojo oscuro. Ella vio entre la multitud a Zuko y se sorprendió, al ver a Toph enfureció, pero no dijo nada. Tan solo llamo a un guardia y le susurro algo.

-Vamos a una pensión tenemos que dormir-Apenas el sol iba a meterse pero habían escuchado que la ciudad contaba con toque de queda

-Solo tengo una habitación disponible-Dijo la dueña del lugar-Y es perfectamente para ustedes, es una habitación matrimonial

-Pero señora, ella es mi hermana-Zuko reclamo al instante

-Y que los hermanos ¿no duermen juntos? ¿Lo toman o lo dejan?-Zuko como estaba cansado y agotado no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la oferta.

Toph se fue a bañar mientras Zuko dormitaba en la cama, cuando escucho la puerta tocar. Abrió y al ver quien era se asusto, la muchacha entro apresurada cerrando la puerta por detrás.

-¿Así que al fin te apareces?- Ella le reclamo- ¿Tanto sin saber de ti y cuando me entero donde estas te veo con otra?

-Mai yo?- Zuko no termino de hablar

-Yo, yo, yo siempre es de ti, querías empezar un viaje con tu nueva novia, por eso me abandonaste-Ella enfureció

-Mai escúchame, yo no te deje tu me terminaste por venir con tus padres, a tomar una de las colonias de la nación, yo te propuse matrimonio y tu lo rechazaste, porque decías que no sería más que un príncipe segundo y que nunca me darían el trono del imperio. Ella llego después de que yo me fui a la isla Ember.

-Me dices de tus largas y excitantes vacaciones con tu novia en la isla?

-No Mai, la trajo mi madre

-Matrimonio arreglado, por eso no fuiste a buscarme nunca

-Vez como retuerces las cosas, Mai escúchame

-¿Una sola habitación? Y una sola cama, vaya tu matrimonio va mucho mejor de lo que esperaba

-Mai escúchame, yo te amaba, pero tú nunca sentiste lo mismo que yo, yo te daba lo que querías y lo que yo necesitaba nunca lo obtuve, quería amor de tu parte, no un matrimonio arreglado como el de nuestros padres, pero al ver que no sentías lo mismo por mí, decidí alejarme un poco hasta que terminaste conmigo…

-Y ¿ella?

-A ella la conocí hasta hace dos meses, no nos llevamos bien, pero tenemos que hacer este viaje juntos, ella no es mi novia, ni mi prometida….es mas ni siquiera me cae muy bien- Zuko dijo eso sin pensar.

Toph por su parte escuchaba desde atrás de la puerta del baño todo lo que él decía a su amiguita, todo lo malo de ella, y todo lo que le hizo pasar, entonces pensó que ya no quería viajar más con él, encontraría el camino sola a su casa, sin que él la detuviera, escapar esa noche. Sin darse cuenta ella comenzó a llorar.

-Tienen hasta mañana para irse, si no yo le diré en persona a tu padre donde estas-Mai salió trasterminar eso.

Zuko escucho sollozos, y se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, y de que Toph lo escucho "Eres un tonto" pensó de inmediato, tras eso toco la puerta para preguntarle a si todo estaba bien, si no se había resbalado en el baño, ya que era mucho tiempo, ella dijo que no.

Salió del baño y se metió a la cama, las luces ya estaban apagadas, y Zuko se durmió a su lado, cuando estaba segura de que se había dormido, se dispuso a levantarse de la cama, pero el se volteo hacia donde ella se encontraba, atrapándola con el brazo.

La abrazaba muy fuerte, sin quererla soltar, comenzó a moverlo pero no pudo, su cuerpo era muy pesado, entonces en susurro escucho

_-Lo siento, no fue mi intención herirte, no fue verdad las palabras que salieron de mi boca, y estas que te digo salen de mi corazón._

Ella se sorprendió, busco su rostro y se dio cuenta de que su lado izquierdo tenia arrugas, mientras que su lado derecho no, parecía una herida vieja, se dio cuenta de que sus mejillas estaban calientes, tal vez por un sonrrojamiento.

Sintió lo mismo que él, y decidió permanecer otra noche más a su lado. Sabia que lo que decía Zuko era verdad.


	8. Cap8:La bandida Ciega y el espíritu azul

_**Comentario Random:**_gracias a todos por su apoyo en especial a Milagros y a Yami yugi que estan pendientes de esta historia he tardado mas por periodo de trabajos largos pero estare mas al pendiente de esto

* * *

_**Capitulo 8: La bandida Ciega y el espíritu azul (Parte 1)**_

-¿¡Por qué no!?

-Porque eres una chica

-¿¡Y eso que tiene que ver!?

-Que eres delicada y tengo que protegerte

-Pero si es para conseguir dinero

-Aun así la respuesta la respuesta es no

-Zuko…

-Dije que no

La pelea había durado toda la mañana. Omashu había quedado atrás hacia semanas y nunca se toco el tema de aquella noche.

Toph peleaba por el derecho de participaren el torneo de maestros tierra llamada "Estruendo tierra 6"; el dinero escaseaba y el primer premio era una bolsa llena de piezas de oro. A pesar de eso Zuko se oponía debido a dos cosas:

1.- Su ceguera permanente.

2.- Era una mujer y podría salir muy lastimada.

No llegaban a nada y solo se quedarían un par de noches en el pueblo.

-Tengo una idea- Pensó astutamente, mientras Zuko la veía con intriga mientras caminaban por las calles del pueblo- Te reto a un duelo de maestros, si yo gano iremos a ese torneo y conseguiremos dinero para el viaje

-¿Y qué pasa si yo gano Toph?- Pregunto ansioso Zuko

-Hacemos lo que tú quieras-Dijo Toph sin muchos ánimos

-Me parece muy bien-Zuko sonrió.

Fueron al bosque para que no descubrieran al príncipe del fuego. Comenzó Zuko atacándola, con fuego pero Toph fue ágil y lo esquivo de inmediato golpeándolo, el también esquivaba los ataques rápido.

La batalla se extendió por varios minutos, y ninguno de los dos cedía. Hasta que Toph tuvo una oportunidad. Zuko se puso en cuclillas estiro una pierna e intento expulsar una llamarada dando un giro, cuando Toph atrapo sus manos y sus pies, como golpe final le aventó una pequeña piedra al estomago.

-¿¡Quien gano?-Pregunto con sarcasmo Toph

-Aff tu ganaste- Le dijo enojado Zuko.

Ella lo libero y lo primero en hacer fue ir a registrarse.

-¿La bandida ciega?- El nombre se le hacía extraño a Toph

-Fue lo único que se me ocurrió en tan poco tiempo- El príncipe le contesto apenado. Desde el incidente de Omashu, Zuko solía avergonzarse mucho.

-Está bien, me gusta mucho- dijo ella

El primer encuentro seria esa tarde, Toph sería la primera en pelear contra un luchador que le doblaba la estatura y le triplicaba el peso, Toph no se asusto en lo más mínimo. Zuko si, temía que le hiciera daño, y que no cumpliera su promesa con su primo.

La primera batalla fue dura, Zuko se tapaba los ojos para no ver como la lastimaban, pero cada dos segundos abría los dedos de sus manos para ver tras ellos. Toph peleaba con furia, la meta era una bolsa de dinero para llegar hacia su propia casa, pero ella lo quería para buscar a Azula para vengarse de lo que hizo en su boda y por lo que le hizo a Lu Ten.

La lucha termino, todos se sorprendieron por el resultado, Zuko al escuchar caer la última piedra cerró los ojos, hubo un silencio impresionante, ni siquiera el réferi pudo decir quien había ganado.

-La bandida ciega está tomando el control-Grito Toph orgullosa de su triunfo.

Una ovación se escucho al unísono, Zuko abrió los ojos sudaba frio pero al ver que Toph jugueteaba orgullosa por su victoria el alma le volvió a su cuerpo. Toph volteo hacia donde estaba él y le hizo una señal de paz, el sonrió gustoso de verla a salvo.

Las rondas continuaron, y Toph iba a la cabeza de su división, era la mejor. En la división A se encontraba en primer puesto alguien que se hacía llamar "La roca" todo indicaba que en la batalla final se encontrarían. Y en efecto "La bandida ciega" y "La roca" se encontraron en el duelo final.

-La roca no se enfrenta con niñitas, indefensas- Lo dijo en modo de burla hacia Toph

-Yo no soy una niñita indefensa- Le reclamo Toph

-Claro que lo eres mira que flacucha y debilucha eres, ¿por qué no vas con tu mami a bordar? o ¿a ser una dulce princesita del reino tierra?- La roca molestaba a Toph y ella no se quedaría atrás.

El duelo comenzó. La pelea fue dura, la roca comenzó el ataque, y Toph se defendía muy bien, La Roca pensó que solo era el título de "La bandida ciega" era solo eso un titulo, mas nunca se imagino que la joven que peleaba frente a él en realidad era ciega; así que la ataco sin compasión. Toph hizo lo mismo, fue la pelea más larga de todo el torneo, hasta que de repente el silencio se volvió a hacer presente, Zuko cerró los ojos deseando que Toph fuera la ganadora.

Al escuchar una estridente ovación supo que ella había ganado.

-Bien comeremos algo decente este día- Toph estaba muy feliz sentada en la mesa del mejor restaurante del pueblo

-¿Qué ordenaran?- Un camarero pregunto

-Zuko pide lo que quieras yo invito- Toph perdió los modales de dama refinada ese dia

-Oh no señorita, ya que usted es la nueva campeona en mucho tiempo la casa invita-Dijo el camarero

-¿En mucho tiempo?- Zuko dudo

-Si la Roca había sido el campeón por mucho, viene aquí solo come y se va, nunca paga, pero sabe- el empezó a susurrar- La Roca tiene comprado ese título, usted ha roto esa estafa

-Jejeje es que soy la mejor maestra tierra de todo el mundo- Toph estaba orgullosa de su triunfo

Zuko dudo mucho de lo que decía ese hombre por la razón de que podría haber alguna represalia hacia Toph. Terminaron de cenar y se dirigían a la posada donde se estaban quedando cuando Toph dijo que sentía algo. De la nada una jaula totalmente hecha de metal la atrapo. Zuko se preparo para pelear, pero en un parpadeo lo habían golpeado dejándolo casi muerto. Toph estaba completamente asustada por que se había quedado completamente ciega.

Un hombre encontró a Zuko tirado en el suelo casi muerto, lo llevo a su casa y le curo las heridas.

-Estarás bien-Le dijo mientras Zuko estaba casi inconsciente

-Toph, ¿Dónde está Toph?- El hombre de inmediato supo lo que había pasado.

Pasaron dos días, en los que Toph estaba encerrada, y sus secuestradores buscaban a Zuko para pedirle rescate, más bien el dinero que había ganado en el torneo, pero no lo encontraban, pensando que había muerto, y al ver las insignias reales de la nación del fuego y de una importante familia en las tobilleras de Toph pensaron en pedir un rescate mas grande.

La noche del tercer día Toph comenzó a llorar por primera vez después de que Lu Ten había muerto, entonces escucho un estruendo. Alguien había entrado por la ventana del lugar donde se encontraban los secuestradores.

-¿¡Quien eres?!- Dijo uno de ellos

-Así que ¿Tu eres la roca?-Dijo una silueta parada justo en la ventana

El joven se hizo presente, llevaba ropas oscuras y dos espadas, y una máscara de un demonio en color azul, dio un salto desde ahí y pateo a uno de los hombres.

-Roca da la cara cobarde- Le dijo enojado

-¿Quién eres?- Uno de los tres hombres que se encontraban ahí le pregunto

-Yo soy…el espíritu azul.

Continuara


	9. Cap9: LBC Y EEA parte dos

_**Capitulo 9: la bandida ciega y el espíritu azul (parte 2)**_

-Yo soy… el espíritu azul-Dijo el joven, se preparo para atacar.

Los tres maestros tierra también, una batalla comenzaron. El espíritu azul comenzó a atacarlos pero a la vez comenzó a buscar algo, se movía tan deprisa que los secuestradores no podían atraparlo. Llego a un cuarto oscuro donde había una caja grande de metal, entro ahí, pero también llegaron los tres maestros tierra.

Ahí se situó otra batalla; el espíritu azul se puso arriba de la caja de metal dándole un mejor ángulo de ataque.

-¿¡Hay alguien ahí!?- Toph grito el espíritu azul encajo una espada en la caja de metal haciéndole un agujero

-CALLATE BANDIDA- Dijo uno de los maestros

-Roca... ERES TU MALDITO INFELIZ- Le grito Toph con furia- ¿Dónde está Zuko?

-El pequeñín esta muerto no fue rival para ninguno de nosotros-Dijo con sarcasmo La roca

Atacaron al espíritu azul con gran fuerza, pero antes este abrió la gran caja de metal habiendo que Toph pudiese escapar. Ella y el espíritu azul formaron una alianza.

-¿Para qué quieres a la chica?- Pregunto curioso la roca

-Para lo mismo que tu- Dijo atrapando a Toph, ella opuso resistencia

-DANOS A LA CHICA- Grito la roca

El espíritu azul en un solo movimiento amarro a Toph hacia su espalda, mientras que con las manos comenzó a pelear. Estaba en desventaja, uno contra tres, el espíritu azul peleaba como un gran profesional, recorría ese lugar con destreza.

-VEN HACIA ACA GUSANO- La roca enfureció

Casi estaban afuera de ese lugar cuando lo atraparon por los pies con un movimiento de tierra control, Toph aprovecho para escapar pero sin antes atacar a sus secuestradores.

-Si no pudiste conmigo en el campo de pelea podrás conmigo aquí- Dijo sarcástica

La pelea comenzó, el espíritu azul se libero y tomo a Toph de una mano y la jalo hacia la ventana por la que había entrado. Los secuestradores fueron tras ellos. Se adentraron en el bosque, ahí Toph tubo más ventaja sobre los maestros tierra. Mientras que el espíritu azul de ante mano había preparado una trampa, en la cual consistía en atacarlos por el aire confundiéndolos por completo.

Toph huia de todos, hasta del espíritu azul, quien era el más interesado en ella

-No obtendrás nada de mí-Le grito Toph mientras huía hacia el pueblo

Llego al pueblo, pero ahora solo la perseguían dos maestros tierra y ese joven que desconocía, ya que uno de los maestros tierra había caído en la trampa del espíritu azul. Los otros dos continuaban persiguiéndolos. Al llegar al pueblo varios maestros tierra los acorralaron a los cuatro.

-AYUDENME ME TENIAN SECUESTRADA- Pidió ayuda desesperada

Los maestros tierra pelearon entre ellos derrotando a la roca y a su secuaces. Uno de los hombres les dijo que ellos eran uno de los más grandes malhechores en el pueblo, volteo para todos lados y el espíritu azul había desaparecido. A ella le dieron alojamiento, y la alimentaron después de varios días.

Ya en su habitación lloraba por la ausencia de Zuko, ella no quería que él hubiera muerto de esa manera, y no se perdonaba que alguien de la familia de Lu Ten hubiese muerto protegiéndola. En la ventana un joven se paro.

-¿Tu que haces aquí? Yo valgo menos de lo que tu pides-reclamo Toph

El solo dejo un papel en un buro, y se la llevo a la fuerza, ella pataleaba y gritaba mientras recorrían los tejados del pueblo, mientras se adentraban al bosque. Hasta que llegaron a un gran lago

-Gracias por salvarme, espíritu azul…o debería decir…Zuko

El se quito la máscara dejando ver el rostro del príncipe del fuego.


	10. Capitulo 10: El secreto del avatar

_**Comentario R:** _Si lo se me atrase muchísimo pero es que he traído demasiado trabajo de la uni solo he podido escribir poco estos dias pero ya casi termino con la escuela asi que escribire mas.

**Comentario R2: **Un saludo a mis admiradores Milagros que ya tiene cuenta aquí pero no recuerdo su nombre de usuraio Sorry Mili pero no he tenido mucho chanse ultimamente, y a mi otro admirador Yami Atem que me han seguido desde el inicio de la historia

* * *

**_Capitulo 10: El secreto del Avatar_**

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo hasta ahorita?-Pregunto Zuko

-Tus pisadas eran diferentes, o por la adrenalina no las reconocí, pero cuando me secuestraste la segunda vez, reconocí tu olor- dijo apenada Toph

-Ya estas a salvo- alcanzo a decir antes de que fuera golpeado por ella- Así me agradeces

-Me hiciste pensar de que estabas muerto, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas vivo?- Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla

-Por que era parte de mi plan- se sorprendió al verla llorar y le dio un poco de vergüenza estando ahí con ella

-Regresemos a la pensión- Dijo Toph caminando hacia el pueblo

-Emm..Toph cuando fui por ti deje un papel con el dinero de tu noche-Dijo Zuko muy apenado

-¿¡QUE HICISTE QUE?!- Toph se molesto muchísimo con eso.

Tuvieron que pasar la noche dormidos en el lago. A media noche Toph desperté sintiendo la presencia de alguien, Zuko se preparo para el combate. De entre el bosque salieron tres jóvenes, dos chicas y un chico.

-¿Ustedes quiénes son?-Grito Toph

-¿Ustedes quiénes son?-También pregunto una de las jóvenes. Una de ellas al reconocer a Zuko lo ataco.

La joven era una maestra agua, y Zuko como todo príncipe de la nación del fuego era natural que fuese maestro fuego, una batalla entre los dos comenzó. Los otros dos jóvenes intervinieron.

-¡POR QUE DEMONIOS NOS ATACAN!- Reclamo Toph

-El es un maestro fuego-Dijo la joven con furia- Y además es el príncipe del fuego

-Yos soy bueno no tengo que ver con la guerra- Confeso Zuko

-No te creemos nada-dijo la joven

-Tu…Tu eres la bandida ciega-El joven se emociono al ver a Toph

-¿La bandida Ciega?- Las jóvenes preguntaron a coro las jóvenes

-AH…admiradores- Toph sonrió alegremente

-Sí, admiradores que me quieren asesinar- Reclamo Zuko, entonces comenzaron a discutir.

Los chicos comenzaron a reír excepto Katara, la joven que golpeo a Zuko.

-Vaya que si son una pareja peculiar- Pregunto la joven de pelo cortó

-¡NO SOMOS PAREJA!- Gritaron a coro

-En todo caso mi nombre es Suki, el es Soka- El joven saludo-Y ella es Katara- La otra joven ni siquiera saludo

-Bueno creo que ustedes a nosotros nos conocen ya- Zuko se puso un poco tímido por eso

-¿Dónde se hospedan?- Soka pregunto curioso

-Aquí en el rio por que el señor bonito no quiso ir a un hotel-Toph dijo propiciándole después un golpe a Zuko

-Si desean pueden acampar con nosotros-Dijo Suki

-Si claro-Comento Toph

Los jóvenes provenían de la tribu del agua del sur y de la isla de Kioshi; Katara iba muy molesta. Les ofrecieron cena, la cual Zuko acepto pero Toph no porque había comido hacia poco. Estaban preparando las tiendas de campaña.

-¿Dónde dormirás Toph?- Pregunto extrañada Suki, ya que no preparaba nada

-En la tierra- Dijo Toph muy orgullosa

-Ella es feliz en la tierra, por su poder-Dijo Zuko

-¡Ay no!

-¿Qué pasa Katara?- Pregunto Soka

-Perdí mi tienda en el ultimo pueblo- Respondió molesta

-Quédate en la mía dormiré con Toph- Zuko lo dijo en señal de amistad

-Pero…-Se quedo sorprendida Katara.

Todos se fueron a dormir, Toph no estaba muy cómoda por el reacomodo y Zuko menos pero ella hizo ver su molestia antes.

-Duerme del otro lado-Le dijo molesta

-La tienda que hiciste es muy pequeña-Reclamo el

-Es lo suficientemente grande-se defendió Toph

-Si, pero para ti- Zuko hizo dotes de sarcasmo

-Gran maestro tierra hazlo mas grande-Ella también se defendió, y eso hacia enojar al príncipe.

La riña por el poder de la casa de campaña se extendió hasta que los dos se quedaron dormidos, mientras sus vecinos se reían desde el lugar donde dormían. Por la mañana Toph despertó en los brazos de Zuko al despertarse y darse cuenta le propiciono una gran bofetada que hizo que el príncipe despertara.

-¿¡Que te pasa!?-le grito muy molesto

-Que me tocaste en la noche- Reclamo también ella

-¡¿QUE?!, Yo no hice eso tú no eres mi tipo-Le dijo Zuko enojado, ella le iba a responder muy furiosa cuando escucho una pelea desde afuera y le tapo la boca-Cállate y escucha

Katara peleaba con Suki y su hermano ya que ellos querían viajar con el príncipe del fuego y la bandida ciega para poder encontrar a alguien que fue secuestrado por la nación del fuego, pero Katara se oponía pensando que sería una trampa por parte de la nación del fuego.

Zuko se preguntaba quien seria aquella persona que la nación del fuego había capturado, y porque esa chica que había conocido una noche anterior estaba demasiado molesta con él, justamente con el por ser el príncipe. Era el único de la familia real, junto con su tío que no se había interferido con la guerra.

Entonces ella hizo una un comentario que dejo impactados a los jóvenes dentro de la tienda de roca

-Él es uno de los príncipes que secuestro a Angg, el avatar.


	11. Capitulo 11: sucesos inesperados

_**Comentario**_** R.** Se que he dejado mucho de lado esta historia pero entiendanme que yo voy a la universidad y que es un poco complicado hacer dos cosas a la vez DX pero esta tarde les subire los caps que hasta ahorita llevo escritos disfruten

* * *

_**Capitulo 11: sucesos inesperados**_

Salieron como si no hubiesen escuchado nada, Suki les ofreció un desayuno ligero, tras esto Zuko dijo que se marcharían, Soka los detuvo antes de que ellos se fueran.

-Zuko, queríamos pedirte algo-le pregunto nervioso

-¿Si? Dime Soka- el actuó muy bien como si no hubiese pasado nada

-La guerra es más fuerte, y tu y yo estamos solos cuidando a unas chicas, y no sé si quieras viajar con nosotros para evitar más peligros- Soka en verdad estaba nervioso por lo que decía

-Me parece bien- Contesto el príncipe-Pero no sé si ella acepte

-Por mi está bien-Comento Toph haciendo gestos con la mano

Los llevaron más adentro del bosque entonces Toph sintió la presencia de algo muy fuerte y grande.

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto Zuko ante ellos se encontraba un bisonte blanco gigantesco color blanco de 6 patas

-El es Appa el bisonte volador del Avatar-Dijo Soka haciéndose el gracioso

-¿El Avatar? ¿Qué no había desaparecido?- Pregunto Toph

Soka les conto la historia del niño del iceberg, donde encontraron en el polo sur al último maestro aire encerrado en el hielo polar. También les dijo que ese sería su medio de transporte.

-¡No otra ver volar no!- Toph reclamo.

Hasta el momento Katara no decía nada, en su rostro se podía notar que ella estaba molesta. Viajaron por varios días, pero el día que descendieron comenzó a sentir algo raro Zuko. Soka le dijo a Zuko que fueran a comprar provisiones mientras sus amigas iban a hacer sus cosas, pero Katara no fue con ninguno.

Toph se había vuelto muy amiga de Suki y como cualquier mujer Suki quería ir de compras, aunque a su amiga no le agrádese mucho la idea. Soka quería charlar con Zuko del plan que tenia.

-Queremos que nos lleves a la nación del fuego, queremos rescatar a nuestro amigo, el tan solo tiene 18 años aun, no ha aprendido bien los 4 elementos del avatar, también derrotar a tu padre para poder acabar con esta guerra absurda, quisiéramos contar con tu apoyo Zuko- Le confesó Soka.

-Yo…no puedo

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para convencerte?- Pregunto Soka un poco desesperado

-Tengo que llevar a Toph lejos de la guerra, llevarla a su casa.

-¿Te parece si, dejamos a Toph primero y luego nos ayudas?

-Eso sería perfecto-Zuko fingió una sonrisa.

Por la noche Zuko comenzó a tener pesadillas, en donde tenía que dejar a Toph a su casa pero ella no quería dejarlo, la veía llorar, mientras él iba en busca de su padre para ponerle fin a la guerra. Entonces, despertó, sudando frio.

Se preguntaba si estaría bien dejar a Toph a su casa, en ella había encontrado a una muy buena amiga aunque pelasen todo el tiempo. Se levanto de la cama y la vio dormida en una cama a su lado; sintió al verla que sus mejillas se ponían calientes, la vio delicada sobre la cama, con su cabellito cubriéndole parte de la cara, suspiro.

Salió del cuarto pensando en si estaba bien dejarla en su casa; desde el primer momento quería dejarla para encontrar a su madre e ir por su padre, pero ahora dudaba.

Caminaba por el pueblo, a mitad de la noche, quería pensar muy bien que aria de ahora en adelante con Toph, cuando de entre el bosque algo lo golpeo, un pedazo de hielo.

-Te vas con tu padre a traicionarnos-Dijo una voz.

El príncipe reconoció, y la persiguió entre el bosque, llego hasta un lago que lo puso en desventaja. La maestra agua comenzó a atacarlo.

-¿Dónde ESTA? ¿Dónde TIENES ESCONDIDO A ANGG- le dijo ella furiosa.

Zuko se defendía de los ataque de hielo de Katara-Yo no sé donde mi padre tenga al avatar-Se defendió.

-MIENTES- le grito Katara atacándolo.

Zuko decidió no defenderse para que ella viera que él no mentía que él ni siquiera sabía que el avatar había regresado. Katara lo atrapo sin ningún esfuerzo, lo libero pronto. Katara lo abofeteo, Zuko no opuso resistencia, entonces la vio llorar, y la abrazo; Ella acepto el abrazo.

-Vamos a la pensión-Le propuso el príncipe, a lo que ella acepto, Zuko nunca la soltó en todo el camino-Te prometo que te llevare a donde tú quieras, solo déjame llevarla a casa, y luego todo estará mucho mejor-Confeso Zuko.

Pero no se había percatado de que alguien los escuchaba, desde dentro del cuarto. Katara lo abrazo muy fuerte, el recibió el abrazo; así permanecieron por mucho tiempo. Zuko se sentía un poco avergonzado por eso, pero a la vez se sentía muy como con el abrazo.

Katara se separo de él, y le dio un beso en la mejilla y de ahí paso a sus labios; Zuko se sorprendió por tal acto, hacia 20 minutos ella lo quería matar y en ese momento lo besaba, y eso le gustaba también al joven príncipe. Ese beso duro un par de minutos.

-Buenas noches- le dijo separándose de él, Zuko se quedo perdido en sus ojos color zafiro, y su piel morena. Su cabello revoloteo en su nariz y en un minuto ella se había marchado.

Zuko entro a su habitación y vio a Toph dormida destapada, él la cobijo, roso un poco su piel, era cálida y estaba tibia. Luego se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos, recordó aquellas veces que durmieron uno muy cerca el uno del otro; recordó su aroma siempre perfumado, su piel suave y cálida.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse, era mucho menor que él con apenas 18 años y el pasaba de los 20, era tres años mayor que ella. A la vez que pensaba en lo ocurrido con aquella joven maestra agua; recordaba su sensual figura y sus increíbles ojos color zafiro. Pensó toda la noche hasta quedarse dormido.

Desde esa mañana Toph no le volvió a dirigir la palabra, Katara había comenzado a darle señales de coqueteo y estaba en la constante lucha que no le gustaba, pero a la vez le agradaba muchísimo esas insinuaciones.


	12. Capitulo 12: El ataque de Mai

_**Comentario**_** R.: **Ya esta cosa va tomando forma ya va a ocurrir el desenlace y parece ser que este cap esta algo larguito comenten el capitulo 6 esta forever alone por que no tienen coments

* * *

_**Capitulo 12: El ataque de Mai**_

Habían pasado varios días desde que Toph no le hablaba y se sentía muy mal. Pensaba que ella los había descubierto o que Katara había contado lo sucedido, pero ambas se hablaban como si nada hubiese ocurrido, pero por que Toph estaba molesta con él si apenas eran amigos, y su relación tan solo consistía en dejarla en su casa solamente.

Habían pasado más de 5 meses desde el comienzo de la guerra y era cada vez más difícil viajar por tierra y ya los perseguían desde el aire.

-¿Qué pasa amigo? Desde hace varios días te veo muy pensativo, ¿ocurre algo?- Soka se atrevió a preguntar un día que caminaban juntos en un pueblo.

-Lo que pasa es que no se cómo dejar a Toph en su casa…lo digo por el hecho de que ya no son seguros los caminos, y en el aire ya nos encontraron- Dijo preocupado el príncipe

-Entiendo cómo te sientes, ¿cuánto falta para llegar a su casa?- Soka no sabía que decirle

-Cruzando estas montañas, según lo que me confesó Lu

-¿Lu?

-Mi primo, el prometido de Toph

-El… ¿está en la guerra?-Pregunto Soka preocupado de que esa fuese la razón por la cual los perseguían

-No, el murió el día de su boda, el día en que mi padre ataco al mundo-Zuko se mostraba triste.

Encontraron un lugar de comida y pidieron algo, Zuko pensó que no le quedaría mucho tiempo al lado de Toph y tendría que decirle lo que Lu le había dicho, no sabía cómo decirle.

-¿A dónde dijeron que irían Suki y Toph?- Pregunto Zuko

-Irían a buscar una pensión donde pasar esta noche

Tan pronto termino de decir eso, Zuko salió huyendo en busca de la bandida ciega. Cuando supo en donde se encontraba fue hacia ese lugar; pero ahí también se encontraban Katara, ella desde aquella noche también se encontraba muy rara, coqueteándole a cada momento que tenia oportunidad, y eso lo confundía muchísimo.

-Toph necesitamos hablar-Dijo muy apenado.

Katara lo vio muy feo casi celosa y Suki soltó una risilla en forma de burla pensando que sería una charla amorosa

-¿Qué quieres?- Toph le contesto en un tono un poco agresivo

-Eso necesitamos hablar

-Vámonos Katara-Zuko propuso

¿Por qué? Estoy muy cansada del viaje- A Suki se le hizo extraño el comportamiento de Katara si nunca había sido así, Zuko al ver tal reacción jalo a Toph de la mano hasta una plaza que estaba vacía, Toph obviamente protesto todo el camino pero él no respondió a tales ofensas.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Tengo que decirte algo

-Dijiste que no era tu tipo, así que no intentes nada- Toph se volvió un poco agresiva

-Toph no seas tonta este mensaje no es mío, Lu me dijo algo antes de morir- El rostro de Toph palideció, pero tan pronto Zuko comenzó a hablar un estruendo sacudió el pueblo

-¡¿terremoto?!

-NO, es una cuadrilla de soldados-Grito Toph

Zuko la tomo de la mano y huyeron a esconderse, Zuko sabía que irían por él. Los DaILee invadieron el pueblo rápidamente y ellos no tenían esconderse

-No podemos escondernos por siempre Zuko, tenemos que luchar-Toph propuso, Zuko no quería por ese temor que tuvo desde el inicio- Zuko escúchame, yo estaré bien yo sé luchar soy mejor luchadora que cualquier maestro tierra, y si muero estaré con Lu, y viviremos en la eternidad juntos-Zuko escuchaba con atención las palabras de Toph

-No, eso no lo permitiré, Lu Ten me dijo que tú vivieras feliz con cualquier persona, que seas feliz, y cuando te empecé a conocer me di cuenta de algo

No pudo terminar su frase ya que un Dailee comenzó a tacarlos, y un rayo azul iba directo a la cabeza de Toph, pero Zuko la cubrió y desvió el rayo

-Así que estas aquí-Dijo Zuko

Desde un tejado salieron tres chicas, la princesa Azula, Mai, y una chica desconocida para Toph

-¿Las tres? Ty Lee pensé que estabas en un circo- Zuko la saludo

-Zuzu que buen te veo- dijo la joven que llevaba ropa casi de gimnasta

-Mai tus padres ¿Te dejaron venir?

-Tan solo en busca de un novio traidor

-Dijiste que no era tu novia- Reclamo Toph

-No lo es-Grito Zuko.

Las tres jóvenes comenzaron a atacarlos, Mai y Ty Lee no eran maestras fuego pero estaban muy bien entrenadas; Mai en el lanzamiento de objetos punzocortantes y Ty Lee en el manejo del taichí. Era una batalla injusta, tres contra dos, pero afortunadamente Soka y las chicas fueron a ayudarlos.

Pero la chica del circo dejo sin poderes a Katara con varios golpes en los brazos. Mai, Toph y Suki peleaban, la exnovia del príncipe iba justamente al cuello de Toph, pero la maestra tierra se defendía bien.

Zuko por otro lado peleaba con su hermana, fuego contra fuego.

-Vaya eres tan solo una mocosa-Mai agredió verbalmente a Toph.

Ella la ataco con furia, Zuko escuchaba todas las tonterías que su exnovia le decía a sus amigas. Mai ataco muy fuerte a Toph que esta no pudo defenderse, y callo. Suki la defendió, mientras que Zuko se enfado tanto que el fuego escapo de su cuerpo sin que nadie pudiese detenerlo.

-Vámonos chicas- la princesa del fuego ordeno, Zuko no supo si se retiro por miedo o se fueron por molestarlo.

Fue a ayudar a Toph, ella estaba inconsciente, tenía muchas heridas causadas por los ataques aéreos provocados por Mai

-Está perdiendo mucha sangre-Grito espantada Suki

Tan pronto dijo eso Zuko ya la llevaba en brazos hacia la clínica más cercana. Katara se quedo viendo tal escena y la lleno de rabia, como esa chiquilla si la podía ayudar, mientras que a ella la dejaron fuera de combate en el primer instante y ni siquiera la volteo a ver.

En la clínica se encontraban los cuatro chicos, mientras maestros agua atendían a la joven herida

-Viejo ¿Quién eran ellas?- pregunto Soka

-Eran mi hermana, mi exnovia, y una amiga de ellas- Zuko agacho la cabeza se sentía avergonzado

-Lo sabía, sabía que no podíamos confiar en ti-Katara estallo y le reclamo las acciones que habían hecho las tres jóvenes.

-Ellas me buscan por venganza, mi hermana por "traicionar a mi pueblo" y Mai porque está loca-Le grito Zuko

Soka y Suki no quisieron oponerse, sabían que el príncipe decía la verdad. Salió un medico de atender a Toph

-Su amiga está mejorando, pero tan solo uno puede pasar

-Suki ve- Zuko le dijo, sabia que eran buenas amigas

-No Zuko ve, ella te conoce mas- Suki le dijo

Zuko entro sin decir más. Espero toda la tarde, y por la noche Suki entro

-Zuko ve a descansar yo pasare la noche aquí

-Suki, no quiero abusar de tu confianza

-No es ningún abuso tú no has descansado desde en la tarde después de la pelea, yo me siento mejor anda ve

-Está bien pero cualquier cosas mandas por mi

-Claro que lo are

Zuko se fue a la pensión a descansar cuando salió se encontró con alguien

-Mai que haces aquí-Se sorprendió él

-Sabia que seguías con ella- Ella iba cubierta para no ser arrestada por el reino tierra

-Ella es mi responsabilidad por ahora-Zuko estaba demasiado con fundido de ver a Mai

-¿Qué nos paso Zuko? ¿Por qué dejamos de vernos?- Lo tomo del brazo, Zuko se zafó

-TU… esto es por ti, tu siempre has sido muy fría conmigo te daba todo pero, a ti no te importaba nada, NADA. Mis sentimientos no te importaban

-Pero tu sabias que así era

-Ese es el problema, yo sabía que eras así, y aun a pesar de eso yo acepte tal cual eras-Dijo Zuko mientras se iba

-Además…me traicionaste al unirte a mi hermana- Esas palabras sorprendieron a la joven encapuchada

El príncipe se marcho. En la pensión tan solo estaban los hermanos de la tribu agua

-Amigo ella se pondrá bien, Toph es muy fuerte- dijo Soka haciéndole recordar a su primo Lu Ten

-Gracias Lu- tan absorto estaba e sus pensamientos.

Se encerró en la habitación contigua, el ya había descubierto algo que lo marco en un instante, tanto que no sabía cómo continuar con su misión

-Zuko traigo tu cena no has comido desde la mañana- Le dijo Soka entrando, Zuko no respondió-¿Te pasa algo? Desde hace varios días traes esa actitud

-Soka…yo…me…me ENAMORE


	13. Capitulo13Los sentimientos de un príncip

_**Comentario R.**_ Este fin les traigo actualizaciones apesar de trabajos finales para que no digan que no los quiero

* * *

_**Capitulo 13: Los sentimientos de un príncipe**_

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- Soka solo veía a su amigo tirado en la cama que Toph había escogido, estaba bocabajo sin mirarlo con su rostro lo cubría con la almohada

-Me enamore de alguien que es prohibido para mí-Zuko hundió más el rostro en la almohada que abrazaba con los brazos. Katara escuchaba desde afuera, aunque las puertas estuviesen cerradas.

Soka se sorprendió al escucharlo y pensó antes de volver a hablar, a caso ¿Seria su linda Suki?, no Zuko sabía que era su prometida, tal vez sería su hermana, pero ella novia del avatar u casi no se llevaban bien. La única que quedaba era Toph.

-Es ella verdad-Señalo las cosas de la chica.

Zuko volteo a verlo y cerró los ojos. Katara no sabía de quien hablaban, Soka no pregunto más.

-Sabes es tal como Lu la describió, terca, obstinada, decidida, pero con un corazón tan cálid; tan hermosa a la vista aunque por dentro sus sentimientos también lo son, aunque casi no lo demuestre

-Vaya el príncipe Lu Ten la amaba-Soka dijo, Zuko oculto su rostro nuevamente-Lo lamento

-Eso lo dijo él y si la amaba tanto y ahora por esa razón, por eso es alguien prohibida para mí

-Pero tú primo esta muerto

-Tu… ¿Olvidarías a Suki si ella muere?

-Yo no he olvidado a mi primer amor…ella también falleció hace un tiempo-Contesto Soka un poco cabizbajo

-Vez lo que digo-Zuko no sabía qué hacer

-Más sin embargo…yo volví a enamorarme, tal vez ella lo haga

-Era lo que quería…pero no sé si ella me acepte, desde el primer día ella me Dijo que mi presencia le incomodaba

Zuko comento lo sucedido desde que ella despertó, platicaron gran parte de la noche sobre eso mientras Katara se mordía los labios de frustración, sabía perfectamente que no lo quería. No sentía alguna atracción sentimental, pero si lo atraía físicamente hasta cierto punto lo atraía sexualmente y si él pensaba en otra seria un poco difícil llevarlo a la cama.

Podría decirse que ella era una chica experimentad, pero era todo lo contrario, ella era virgen y pensaba perder esa virginidad en el momento en que se casara y con la persona indicada y pensaba que tal vez esa persona fuese el príncipe de la nación del fuego.

Soka le dijo a Zuko que por la mañana el se encargaría de cuidar a Toph por la mañana mientras él pensaba como decirle eso tan importante que Lu Ten le había dicho.

Por la mañana los hermanos salieron mientras Zuko se había quedado a descansar y a pensar tantas cosas. Cuando acordó se había vuelto a quedar dormido. Dormía en la cama de Toph, no e había dado cuenta de que tenía a su lado un traje de ella, despertó al reconocer su aroma y no dudo en tomarlo y volvió a dormir con él entre sus brazos.

Despertó al sentir a alguien entrar a la habitación.

-¿¡Que haces aquí?!-La chica se sorprendió al verlo despierto

-Soka me mando a decirte que ella despertó-La maestra agua no se veía feliz, Zuko sonrió

-Esa es una gran noticia-Le dijo mientras se revolvía el cabello.

Katara se acerco mientras el príncipe se sentaba en la cama. Katara lo abrazo acurrucándolo en sus pechos, Zuko se sonrojó-…Katar..-No pudo continuar a causa de un beso en los labios

Zuko se sintió bien al besarla, tanto que le siguió el juego, el beso se torno un poco apasionado, tanto que poco a poco Katara iba bajando al príncipe hasta quedar acostados, ella sobre de él. Al tocar la cama Zuko reacciono y tan pronto abrió los ojos la aparto de ahí.

-¿¡Porque!?- Pregunto ella sorprendida

-Lo siento pero no puedo corresponder a tu deseo

-¿¡Pero el beso!?

-Lo sé pero mis sentimientos no son iguales a los tuyos

-Eso lo tengo claro, yo no te quiero, pero deseo proba…

-No hagas algo de que te puedas arrepentir, además yo se que salías con el avatar y no puedo hacer eso

-Prefieres a una chiquilla en lugar de a…

-No hagas esto, tu y yo viajaremos más tiempo, nos veremos a diario, sería una eternidad si tu y yo continuamos peleando y jugando a algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir, que diría Soka si nos descubre o si el mismo avatar lo hiciera, Katara en verdad eres hermosa pero yo no puedo hacerte feliz emocional y físicamente; espero que me entiendas y me perdones-Katara bajo la cabeza y al levantarla vio la mano del príncipe dándosela y una sonrisa en el rostro de él- ¿Amigos?

-Amigos.

Llego a la clínica, Toph estaba comiendo.

-Qué bueno que te recuperaste

-Al fin te apareces- Toph seguía igual.

Zuko le pregunto cuándo saldría, ella se podría marchar por la mañana; se quedo toda la tarde con ella y le conto lo que había pasado con Mai, diciéndole que había cortado hasta los lazos de amistad que pudieron existir sin saber porque ella se alegro. Pero Zuko no sabía cómo decirle lo que Lu Ten había dicho.

-Pronto estaremos en tu casa

-¿Y cuando terminara la guerra?- Pregunto Toph

-Aun no lo sé, después de eso buscare a mi abuelo para poder encontrar a mi madre-Respondió Zuko

-¿Pero tu abuelo no murió? Por eso comenzó la guerra ¿no?- Toph se confundió

Zuko le explico que su madre era hija de un señor que era jefe de una organización secreta que pertenecían pocas personas de cada nación y que eso lo supo antes de que su madre desapareciera.

Más tarde Toph se quedo dormida, y Zuko la miraba, era la primera vez que no discutían.

-Como podre confesarte aquellas palabras que dijo Lu. Ya sé que aun lo amas, se que han pasado pocos meses de eso pero yo me enamore, me enamore de tu fortaleza, me enamore de tus ojos fue lo que más me gusto de ti, esos ojos que no me pueden ver. Tanto física como mentalmente, ahora sé por qué razón el también lo hizo…-Decía casi en susurro mientras la observaba- Me encanta el aroma de tu piel, es algo que me pone loco. Desearía que este sentimiento fuese correspondido; todo lo que yo siento quisiera que tu lo sintieras.

Acomodo los mechones de su rostro pálido, le acaricio la mejilla y la beso. Un pequeño beso sobre sus labios tibios, sabían dulce. Le gustaba verla y paso toda la noche observándola hasta el amanecer. Al salir de la clínica Zuko la llevo a una plaza rodeada de arboles de cerezos en flor, para decirle el secreto de Lu Ten.


	14. Capitulo 14: el secreto de los príncipes

**_Capitulo 14: el secreto de los príncipes._**

No sabía cómo empezar Zuko

-¿Qué quieres?- Le pregunto un poco molesta Toph

-Tengo que confesarte algo…algo que me dijo Lu Ten antes de morir- Toph se sorprendió- El quería decirte personalmente que Te amaba, como a nadie en el mundo- Ella se palideció- Tenía muchas ganas de estar a tu lado, de formar una familia contigo, ver crecer su familia; amarte hasta que mueran, el te amaba tanto y al saber que estaba desahuciado me dijo que quería que tú no te aferraras a su recuerdo ni a algo que no fue; quiere que seas feliz que vuelvas a sonreír

Zuko la vio llorar, se acerco más a ella y le limpio las lágrimas.

-Sabia él que con esas palabras llorarías, no quería que eso pasara. Él no quiere que mueras en la guerra.

-¿Por qué me lo dices justo ahora?- Toph no podía contener sus lágrimas.

-Porque me pidió que fuese antes de dejarte ir

Toph lloraba, era la primera vez que la veía llorar tanto, no pudo evitar abrazarla, su cuerpo encajaba perfectamente con el de él, deseo besarla en ese instante. Toph sintió como el corazón del príncipe se aceleraba; también sintió como Zuko se acercaba muchísimo a ella, Toph abrió los ojos aunque no lo pudiese ver sabía que estaba a punto de hacer, se asusto demasiado pero afortunadamente Soka llego.

-Amigo…-dudo viendo como estaban los dos-Ya empacamos, es hora de irnos-Dijo un poco avergonzado

-Si ya vamos-Dijo Toph dejando solo al pobre príncipe.

Viajaron por dos días antes de descender a la ciudad donde vivía Toph, tanto Zuko como ella sentían que no debían separarse, no ahora no en ese momento. Ambos sentían que perdían algo valioso pero ambos eran tan orgullosos que no querían aceptarlo.

Llegaron a la casa de Toph, los guardias reconocieron a la señorita de la casa, he inmediatamente los dejaron pasar, la madre de ella salió corriendo a la entrada de la mansión, la abrazo tan fuerte y las lagrimas le brotaban.

-Hija mía, pensábamos que habías fallecido en el ataque del palacio- La señora lloraba desconsolada

-Estoy bien madre, gracias a los príncipes pude sobrevivir- Dijo Toph sin muchos ánimos

-Es un honor conocerla señora Bei Fong, mi nombre es Zuko príncipe de la nación del fuego, Primo del príncipe Lu Ten, e Hijo de la princesa Ursa- hizo una reverencia ante la madre de Toph.

-Hija mia volviste…todos sean bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar-dijo el padre de Toph apareciendo de la nada.

En ese instante prepararon una cena especial por el regreso de la señorita de la casa. Zuko la vio por segunda vez tan hermosa con unas ropas elegantes, propias de una dama. Toph sabía que la observaba que no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Esa noche la pasarían ahí; El padre de Toph invito a los dos acompañantes varones de su hija a tomar un trago.

-Gracias por traer a mi hija sana y salva, como podre recompensarlos.

-Bueno…-Dijo Soka antes de ser callado por Zuko de un manotazo

-Así está bien no se preocupe fue un placer y un honor traer a su hija de vuelta sana y salva- el rostro de Zuko mostraba tristeza tanto que Soka ya no volvió a hacer comentarios gracioso

-Quisiera saber por qué el príncipe Lu Ten no pudo venir a dejarla personalmente- Pregunto el padre de Toph

-Lu…Ten…- Mas tristeza mostro el rostro de Zuko

-Con todo respeto señor, permítame decirle que el príncipe Lu Ten el día de su boda falleció- Contesto Soka al ver que no pudo decir nada su amigo.

Pasaron la noche contando del viaje de Toph a su padre. Ya entrada la noche Zuko le dijo a Zuko que Toph se quería despedir de él en el estanque del jardín cuando todos durmieran. Llegada la hora Zuko asistió nervioso.

-Zuko-Dijo Toph saliendo de detrás de un árbol

-Toph, esta es la última noche que te veo, mi misión termina aquí

-Lo sé pero me niego

-¿Por qué? ¿Aun continuas con vengar a Lu?- Zuko sentía celos de su primo, porque Toph siempre pensaba en él

-Un poco…pero en casa no soy libre, estos meses me sentí completamente libre, Zuko fui libre-Zuko la vio y no dudo en abrazarla-Eres raro-Dijo ella evitando lo inevitable

-No me importa lo que me digas, no me importa que después de esto termine tres metros bajo tierra por su poder-Toph no entendía eso pero volvía a sentir el rápido corazón de Zuko-Aun lo amas, ¿verdad?- Zuko pregunto sin mirarla, ella tan solo abrió los ojos

-Sí, pero después de lo que me dijiste…no se qué hacer-Toph sabía que estaba ocurriendo

-Ser feliz con cualquier otra persona-Dijo Zuko la miro un instante y sin pensarlo la beso.

Por un instante enfureció Toph se separo de él y lo abofeteo, el se quedo sin habla.

-Que te hizo pensar que tú podías hacer eso-Le grito y se intento marchar, pero Zuko no la dejo, la tomo por la mano

-Lo sé, y lo siento. Toph en verdad lo lamento, no hay justificación para mi comportamiento, pero no podía irme sin ti sin antes saber cuál era el sabor de tus labios, no podría vivir pensando en eso.- dijo Zuko con la cabeza baja, ella sabía que él no mentía.

Toph no sabía que decir, que explicación podría recibir, estaba confundida, amaba a Lu Ten como a nadie en el mundo, pero Zuko la había cuidado desde que él había muerto, también se sentía confundida por aquello que logro percibir.

-¿Por qué hiciste esto? Si tu besaste a Katara, que es lo que pretendes, quien sabe, ¿Soka ya sabe que también besaste a Suki?- en sus palabras podía notarse coraje y un poco de sarcasmo

-Yo no la bese, ella me beso

-¿Por varios minutos?-Zuko se sentía avergonzado

-Ya no sé si quiero viajar contigo- Se soltó de la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa.

En su habitación sus amigas la esperaban, mas Suki que Katara, la maestra agua casi estaba dormida. Toph le conto lo que había pasado afuera, y no sabía si volver a viajar con ellos o quedarse viviendo una vida pacífica en su casa mientras su padre le encontraba algún noble para casarse con él.

-Toph, se que tu y yo no hablamos mucho desde que nos conocimos, pero tengo que confesarte varias cosas

-¿De qué hablas Katara?- Toph pensaba que Zuko y ella se habían puesto de acuerdo para decirle algo

-Hace ya un tiempo, cuando dejaste de hablarle a Zuko yo lo bese

-Katara- Suki se sorprendió

-Lo sé Suki, estuvo mal, intente varias cosas de las que me avergüenzo demasiado, yo lo intente separar de tu lado Toph, me ponía celosa de que tu siempre estabas con él. Pero nada de lo que intente resulto, ¿sabes por qué?- Toph negó con la cabeza, Katara se acerco y puso sus manos en los hombros de Toph-Por que el te ama

Toph no podía creer lo que ocurria, ella sabia desde el primer dia que lo conoció que la miraba de manera distinta que la miraban las demás personas, cualquier otro chico, inclusive de su propio Lu Ten.


	15. Capitulo 15: Toph huye de su casa

_**Comentario R.**_ Antes de Navidad les traigo algo genial~ ACTUALIZACION DE LA HISTORIA

* * *

_**Capitulo 15: Toph huye de su hogar.**_

Toph y Zuko no durmieron toda la noche, sabiendo lo que había pasado una noche antes. Soka, Suki y Katara pasearon por la mañana en la ciudad, recolectando provisiones para su viaje, Zuko no quiso salir a pasear ese día, no se sentía con ánimos de que lo vieran en ese estado

-¡LEVANTATE DEBILLUCHO!-le grito Toph cuando se entero de que no había salido a pasear ese día

-¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que irías con tu madre a algún lugar- Zuko se sorprendió al verla ahí parada en su cuarto

-No mi madre me dejo despedirme de mis amigos, pero los chicos me dijeron que no quisiste venir con nosotros, ¿qué es lo que te pasa debilucho?

-Me sentía mal, ya que pensé que no me volverías a hablar…por lo ocurrido anoche- Zuko bajo la cabeza, al recordar la noche anterior

-Katara me dijo lo que había ocurrido entre ustedes, y que tu jamás le hiciste caso, esa era la razón por la que me había molestado, que tu solo querías tener algo que ver con cada mujer que se cruzaba en tu camino- Toph bajo la cabeza

-Toph yo no soy como los demás- Zuko se atrevía a confesarle sus sentimientos cuando la madre de la joven apareció en escena

-Chicos ¿por qué no salieron?

-Me dolía un poco el estomago- Mintió Zuko.

Pasearon por los jardines unos minutos sin decirse nada más que fuera de lo hermosa y grande que era la casa de Toph, hasta que ella no aguanto más

-Zuko no pienso quedarme aquí odio vivir bajo las normas de la nobleza quiero seguir con el viaje

-Pero Toph ¿Y todo lo que pasamos?

-Lo sé pero yo era libre, cuando vivía Lu no me sentía tan atrapada como cuando no estaba con el

-Toph dile a tu padre como te sientes

-No escuchara.

A medio día Toph fue a hablar con su padre para decirle como se sentía, pero este enfureció al saber que quería irse tan solo por ir a vengar a su difunto esposo

-Esos amigos tuyos son los que te metieron esas ideas, quiero que se vayan esta misma noche- reclamo el padre de Toph

Al regresar sus amigos a la casa, el padre de Toph les dijo que ya no serian bienvenidos en esa casa, por meterle ideas extrañas a su hija, tras el Zuko se encontraba con una cara de resignación, los tres se sorprendieron, Katara iba a protestar pero Soka la detuvo, tenían que aceptar la decisión que el padre de Toph les estaba planteando.

-Por favor señor, ¿Nos permitiría despedirnos de Toph? Hemos pasado demasiado tiempo con ella para irnos sin despedirnos-Propuso Suki

-Claro pasen, pero no podrán dormir en esta casa esta noche-Dijo sereno el señor.

Katara y Suki fueron a buscar a Toph, y los dos jóvenes fueron tras ellas con un paso menor. Al llegar Toph abrazaba a sus dos amigas, y lloraba, Zuko no la había visto llorar desde que Lu Ten había fallecido. Soka se unió al gran abrazo.

Zuko mantenía su distancia, no quería tocarla porque sería más difícil separarse de ella. Soka lo jalo a Zuko para que se despidiera de Toph. Ambos estaban frente a frente y sus amigos se separaron, y salieron un poco de la habitación.

-No llores, todo saldrá bien-Dijo Zuko secándole las lágrimas

La quiso abrazar, pero Suki les dijo que alguien se acercaba, la beso en la frente y se fue, dejando a la pequeña bandida sollozando en la gran habitación.

Los tres amigos fueron hacia Appa el gran bisonte volador, acomodando sus cosas, y cuando terminaron salieron volando. Zuko veía en la parte trasera como se alejaban de la casa de Toph. Katara lo agarro por el hombro, el bajo la cabeza entonces escucharon que alguien les hablaba

-¡¿ME DEJARAN AQUÍ?!

Todos voltearon, era la pequeña bandida ciega. Toph creó una columna de piedra que la elevo al bisonte, y salto hacia la montura, pero falló en su objetivo. Zuko la tomo de la mano y la subió, todos estaban contentos y la abrazaron pero el que más se alegro de su regreso fue el príncipe del fuego.


	16. Capitulo 16: La orden del loto blanco

**_Nota R:_ **Actualización nocturna~ Gracias a los que leen el fic y a los que me escriben se les agradece y una saludo a todos

* * *

_**Capitulo 16: La orden del loto blanco**_

Después de dejar la casa de Toph decidieron ir a casa del abuelo de Zuko, el jefe de la orden del loto blanco. Justo un mes tardaron en llegar con el artista llamado Xao.

-¿Príncipe?¿Que hace aquí?- Pregunto el mayordomo de la casa

-Quisiera hablar con mi abuelo-Dijo Zuko

-Lo lamento pero el amo no se encuentra bien de salud-Dijo Resignado.

Los llevo a dentro de la casa, entraron a la habitación del señor Xao, el se encontraba postrado en un futon en el suelo, estaba herido había peleado hacia poco

-Abuelo, ¿qué paso? ¿Quién te hizo eso?- Zuko enfureció al verlo de esa manera, tanto que le dio una mirada amenazante al mayordomo

-Ursaodfjf- balbuceó el anciano

-¿Mi madre? ¿Ella fue?- Zuko sorprendido dijo, Xao negó con la cabeza

-Ursaijdja- Volvió a balbucear el anciano

-Señor no se esfuerce está muy débil-Contesto el mayordomo

-Ju ¿Quién ha sido?-Zuko no entendía que había ocurrido y sus amigos tampoco

-Príncipe su madre vino ya hace algunos meses atrás en busca de la orden, pero hace un par de semanas su hermana vino y tubo un enfrentamiento con los guardias y con su propio abuelo. Quería llevarse a su madre porque decía que ella debía reinar al lado de su padre pero la princesa ursa no quería ir, y su hermana la ha secuestrado-Dijo Ju el mayordomo

-Mi abuelo la defendió-Zuko agacho la cabeza y Toph puso una mano en el hombro de este, y sonrió

-Terminaremos lo que tu madre comenzó-Dijo Toph sonriendo

-Claro nosotros te apoyaremos-Zuko confió en sus amigos

-Gracias amigos-respondió el príncipe con una sonrisa-Ju dime a quien ha contactado mi madre

-Su madre ya mando halcones al rey Bumi de Omashuy al maestro Paku de la tribu del agua del norte

-El rey Bumi y el abuelo Paku-Dijeron los hermanos de la tribu del agua del sur

-¿Abuelo?-Dijo Zuko

-Ustedes son del sur, y él es del norte-Dijo Toph

-Él es el prometido de nuestra abuela desde hace mucho tiempo-Alegremente dijo Katara

-¿Quien falta por avisar?-Pregunto Zuko

-El maestro Piendao de la nación del fuego, también un maestro del desierto, su madre escribo muchas cartas y preparo halcones pero no fueron enviados

-¿Y mi tío? Donde se encuentra en este mo…-No pudo concluir por ser interrumpido por alguien.

Una mano toco su hombro pero no era de alguien conocido, o si

-Zuko- le dijo

El príncipe derramo varias lagrimas al reconocer la voz de su tío, Zuko no pudo evitar abrazarlo. Por la tarde Zuko e Irohn hablaron en privado mientras sus amigos degustaban un gran banquete.

-Esta guerra ha sido demasiado dura-dijo Irohn bebiendo té

-Lo sé tío Toph y yo hemos sufrido tanto y esos chicos que vienen con nosotros también, ellos son amigos del Avatar-Zuko afirmo

-Lo sé, yo lo conocí

-¿Cómo?

-Cuando deje tu casa tu padre me secuestro y en prensión lo conocí

-¿Cómo escapaste?

-Jejeje un viejo tiene sus mañas-Los dos rieron-Sobrino ¿aun no llevas a Toph a su casa?

-Es complicado

Zuko le relato lo que había pasado y también le confesó lo que sentía por Toph pensó que su tío no se sentiría cómodo como eso

-Jaja pareciera que escuchaste lo que me confesó Lu-Dijo feliz

-¿De qué hablas tío?-Zuko se extraño de eso

-Recuerdo que Lu me confesó algo "Como me gustaría que Zuzu protegiera a Toph, los dos son muy parecidos y en él es el único que confió. Quisiera ver feliz a Toph nuevamente y me gustaría más que fuese con alguien que conozco"- Zuko se sorprendió por tales palabras

-Pensé que tú te molestarías por eso tío

-Zuko tu eres más que mi sobrino tu eres como mi hijo y si tu eres feliz con ella yo también lo seré- Zuko se limito a abrazarlo.

En la noche los dos mandaron los halcones que hacían falta

-Entonces llamita ¿Cuál es el plan?- Toph pregunto

-Cuando toda la orden se reúna atacaremos- Irohn se metió en la conversación

-Nuestro padre ya tiene una flota de las dos tribus-Dijo Soka

-También varios amigos de las dos naciones están ayudándonos para acabar con la guerra-Dijo Katara también

-Las guerreras Kioshi están ayudando al Rey Tierra- Suki término

-Ya esta decidido atacaremos cuando la orden se reúna-Zuko dijo.

Planearon todo el día el ataque. Por la noche Zuko observaba a Soka y a Suki, que pese a la guerra seguían juntos

-A veces me dan envidia con ellos-Dijo Zuko a su tío

-Deberías salir con Toph esta noche antes de atacar-Irohn lo aliento a hacerlo.

Zuko fue a buscarla y la encontró practicando con Katara

-Disculpen ¿Quieren salir a cenar esta noche? Yo pago- Zuko invito a ambas para que Toph fuera

-Por supuesto si es comida gratis si-Toph le dio un golpecito

-Claro-Katara se limito a decir.

Zuko les dijo que las esperaría fuera de la casa en una hora pero la única que salió fue Toph

-Y ¿Katara?- Pregunto Zuko

-Cuando Salí de cambiarme ella se había dormido-Le dijo Toph

Inmediatamente Zuko se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Era la ultima noche que estarían juntos, tal vez después de la guerra tal vez no se volverían a ver. Salieron a pasear al centro del pueblo escuchaban la concurrencia de la noche, Zuko la invito a cenar y después fueron a una placita llena de lámparas; ahí pasaron un momento

-Katara es una tonta

-¿Por qué lo dices- Zuko pregunto con extrañeza

-Por qué no debió fingir que no quería venir, tan solo debió decirlo-Zuko rio un poco- Mañana partiremos hacia el campo de batalla

-Lo sé, mi padre ya debe estar bien preparado

-Tu tío dijo que mañana sucedería algo muy impresionante

-¿No te dijo que sería?

-Creo que sus poderes de fuego aumentarían

-El cometa de Zosin

-¿Qué es eso del cometa de Zosin?

-Un gran cometa que llega cada cien años y les da un gran poder a los maestros fuego y debilita mucho a los maestros agua- Zuko se mordió el pulgar.

Toph se balanceo un poco en la banca

-¿por que querías salir con las dos?- Toph pregunto con cierta inocencia

-Yo… porque si te decía que quería salir solamente contigo no aceptarías- Toph rio un poco

-Al final lo hiciste gracias a Katara

-Lo sé- Hubo silencio

-Hace casi medio año que te conozco Zuko y al principio no me parecías, de hecho no me agradabas del todo…pero ahora te has convertido en un gran amigo…-Zuko se quebró con esas dos frases

-No Toph yo no quiero ser tu amigo-Ella se sorprendió Zuko la tomo por los hombros- Yo no quiero ser simplemente tu amigo

-¡¿Estas con esas cosas otra vez?!- Toph se enojo y se zafo de sus brazos- Entiéndeme que yo amo a Lu

-Lo se Toph pero el ya no se encuentra entre noso…-Antes de terminar con eso Toph se había marchado.

Al llegar a casa la recibió Irohn

-Pequeña Toph ¿por qué traes esa actitud?

-Es por Zuko y Lu

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?- La llevo hasta un salón para tomar té. Toph le conto lo que ocurría con ambos

-Toph debes entender que Lu ya no se encuentra entre nosotros y tú eres muy joven, puedes encontrar a alguien que te haga feliz

-Lo sé, lo sé muy bien, hace unos meses lo entendí

-Entonces por qué le dices a Zuko que aun amas a Lu Ten

-Por qué no lo quiero perder como a Lu en la guerra-Confeso Toph Irohn se sorprendió

-¿Te gusta mi sobrino?

-No, yo creo que amo a Zuko


	17. Capitulo 17: El inicio del fin Parte 1

**_Nota R:_ **Actualización nocturna~ Gracias a los que leen el fic y a los que me escriben se les agradece y una saludo a todos. Faltan algunos capitulos para que llege a su fin

* * *

_**Capitulo 17: El inicio del fin Parte 1 "La emboscada"**_

Irohn se sorprendió de tales palabras

-Amas a mi sobrino

-Es un poco vergonzoso decirte esto por ser mi ex-suegro y tío de Zuko

-Descuida, dime ¿Cuándo te enamoraste?

-Muchos meses atrás…un días que Zuko me hablo con el corazón

-¿Con el corazón?- Toph le dijo lo que paso en Omashu. Entonces alguien los interrumpió

-Mi señor los maestros de cada una de las naciones ha llegado-Comento Ju

-Es hora pequeña-Irohn le dio una palmada en el hombro y salieron.

Maestros de cada uno de los elementos estaban en el gran salón. Por la mañana las tropas estaban listas pero lamentablemente la noche anterior el general Xao falleció dejando al mando al general Irohn.

Viajaron hasta la nación del fuego, tropas de distintas naciones se reunieron y atacarían distintos puntos pero el bisonte del avatar se dirigía al palacio. Toph buscaría al avatar con ayuda de Soka y Suki, mientras que Zuko y Katara se enfrentarían a Azula. Al llegar al palacio se dieron cuenta de que el señor fuego Osai había iniciado el ataque y Irohn detendría las tropas.

Zuko tomo de la mano a Toph antes de separarse

-Toph por favor cuando la batalla termine regresa a mi- Zuko el abrazo, los otros se alejaron para darles un poco de espacio

-Volveré…pero tú también cuídate- No pudo continuar ya que el príncipe la beso

-Vuelve a mi- Susurro Zuko en sus labios, Toph asintió con la cabeza para después marcharse.

Se separaron y Toph abrió un túnel desde ese punto hasta llegar a la prisión. Zuko y Katara llegaron al palacio ahí no había nadie excepto tres jóvenes

-Sabia que vendrías Zuzu

La batalla se efectuaría en el patio donde las tres jóvenes los esperaban

-Katara mi hermana es mía-Dijo

La batalla empezó Zuko peleaba con su propia hermana Mai y Ty Lee atacaron con Katara. Al llegar a la prisión se libero otra batalla con los guardias

-¿Dónde se encuentra el Avatar?-Amenazo Soka los maestros fuego atacaron y los dos guerreros se defendieron a Toph de los ataques aéreos de los maestros fuego

-Se donde esta-Grito Toph

-Suki acompáñala y libera a Angg- Grito Soka

Suki jalo a Toph y fueron hasta el final de las celdas, ahí también fueron emboscadas

-Toph libera al avatar-Grito Suki.

Toph siguió sus órdenes. A medio camino la atacaron

Zuko peleaba arduamente con su hermana y Katara con sus amigas

-Mai Ty Lee, ¿Qué hice para que me ataquen?-Grito Zuko-Mai perdóname, en verdad lo siento yo no te quise lastimar- Mai se detuvo en su ataque para escucharla- Mai por favor no hagas esto si aun sientes algo por mí no lo hagas- Siguió insistiendo Zuko

-Mai ¿Qué haces?- Le dijo Ty Lee

-Zuko tiene razón ella no tiene la culpa

-De hecho esa es la realidad Mai

-¡Que hacen par de idiotas atáquenla ¡-Grito Azula

-No Azula esto no tiene que ver con nosotras-Mai tiro su arma

-Eres una inútil- Azula grito y la ataco con un rayo pero catara la defendió, y entre los cuatro atacaron a la princesa.

Toph peleaba arduamente con los guardias, cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien la ayudo

-¿Quién está ahí?!- Grito Toph para cuando acordó sus enemigos habían caído derrotado-¡¿Quién anda ahí?!

-¡¿Tu quien eres?!-Preguntaron de vuelta

-¡¿Dónde estás?!

-En la celda del fondo-Contestaron, Toph camino hacia la celda

-¡¿Quién eres tú y porque tu presencia es muy difícil de percibir?!-

-Soy el avatar-Le respondieron. Toph intento liberarlo- ¿Tu quien eres?

-Soy Toph Bei Fong

-¿Quieres matarme?-Angg se puso en posición de ataque

-No seas ridículo tus amigos y yo vinimos a tu rescate

-Soka, Suki y Katara ¿están bien?

-Es posible que mientras hablamos les den una paliza-Toph seguía intentando abrir las barras de metal

-Es imposible

-Claro que no, esto tiene arena así que es posible que si se pueda-Dijo Toph, tras unos minutos Toph había desarrollado una nueva técnica: Metal control

-Wow como lograste hacer eso-El avatar estaba sorprendido

-No preguntes y vámonos.

Los dos escaparon pero Toph sintió una presencia conocida

-Adelántate busca a tus amigos y yo te alcanzare- El avatar asintió y se marcho. Toph fue hacia aquella presencia-Princesa Ursa-Dijo Sorprendida

-Toph ¿Qué haces aquí deberías estar en tu casa?

-Vinimos en su búsqueda y en la del avatar-Dijo Toph abriendo la jaula de metal.

A los pocos minutos salieron de ahí

-Y ¿Mis hijos?- Peleando entre sí- Toph respondió mientras huían.


	18. Capitulo 18: El inicio del fin Parte 2

_**Comentario R:**_tuve que borrarlo por que estaban mal asi que aqui lo tienen nuevamente

* * *

_**Capitulo 18: El inicio del fin parte 2 "La caída de la princesa Azula"**_

Zuko peleaba arduamente contra su hermana, el patio estaba cubierto por fuego, Ty Lee y Mai estaban fuera de combate observando todo desde detrás de unos pilares

-Me siento tan tonta por no poder ayudar- Mai se quejo

-Dieron lo que pudieron ahora déjenme encargarme de ustedes-Contesto Katara mientras con su agua control las curaba de lesiones graves

-Ella tiene razón Mai, Zuzu podrá defenderse- Ty Lee aprobó

Por la mente de Zuko pasaba una y otra vez cierto recuerdo

-Princesa sé que no es el momento para que me diga ni para preguntar pero ¿Cómo Zuko tiene esa herida en su ojo izquierdo? El es un gran maestro fuego- Pregunto Toph mientras huían

-"Cuando eran pequeños mi esposo obligaba a Zuko y a Azula a entrenar juntos, Azula era mucho más poderosa que Zuko pese a la edad. Un día su entrenador los obligo a pelear entre sí, y Zuko por no lastimar a su hermana no ataco tan duro, pero azula aprovecho esa ventaja y ataco lo más fuerte que pudo. Ahí Azula descubrió su fuego azul, el cual es más poderoso que el fuego control normal. Zuko no se pudo defender más y se debilito, su hermana lo ataco y en su último ataque lo hirió de gravedad. Zuko perdería su ojo pero gracias a que mi cuñado mando maestros agua del norte Zuko se recupero dejándole una gran cicatriz. Azula no sintió ningún remordimiento, ni pena alguna, y jamás ha pedido perdón por haberle hecho daño a su propio hermano"

Zuko recordaba a detalle ese día y estaba preparado para vencerla. Entonces apareció. El cielo se abría tas el paso del cometa Sozín haciendo que los maestros fuegos fuesen más poderosos. El señor del fuego Ozai comenzó a atacar las ciudades desde su gran zepelín, pero en medio de su ataque el avatar Angg apareció.

-¿Qué pasa Zuzu tienes miedo de que esta vez si te mate?- Azula decía con plena confianza de que lo mataría En ese instante lanzo un rayo azul, Zuko lo desvió sin ningún problema.

La pelea continuo así por mucho tiempo, entonces Katara intervino, entre los dos peleaban arduamente contra la princesa Azula. Toph y Ursa llegaron al palacio pero no encontraron ni a la guerrera Kioshi ni al guerrero del polo norte. Desde la entrada del palacio se podían ver las grandes llamaradas de fuego provenientes del patio trasero.

-Princesa quédese aquí ese el lugar más seguro yo iré a ver qué ocurre en la parte de atrás- Toph dijo antes de dejarla sola Al llegar ahí noto la pelea

-Toph ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Mai, inmediatamente se puso en guardia

-Espera nosotras traicionamos a Azula-Ty Lee se defendió Toph supo que decían la verdad, Zuko no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Toph.

Cuando Katara y Zuko acorralaron a Azula, esta ataco a Katara sabiendo que esta no se podría defender de ese letal rayo, entonces Zuko se interpuso entre el rayo y Katara recibiendo el mortal rayo en su cuerpo. Las chicas ahí presentes se asustaron y mas Toph que, aunque no podía ver, sintió todo el impacto en sus pies

-¡ZUKO!- Grito y fue corriendo a ayudar a Zuko

-Espera es peligroso- Grito Ty Lee, Pero Toph no obedeció.

Se acerco al cuerpo de Zuko

-Toph regresaste a mi

-Si tonto, pero..Tu- Toph estaba a punto de llorar cuando Katara con sus poderes de sanación lo comenzó a curar

-Vaya querida prima nos volvemos a ver…perdón te vuelvo a ver-Azula decía con ironía

-Lo bueno de ser ciega es que no puedo ver tu horrible rosto- Dijo molesta Toph Ese comentario enojo a Azula y la ataco, pero Toph se defendió.

La pelea comenzó nuevamente, Toph peleaba a su máximo pode, nadie la había visto tan enojada ni atacando de tal manera, fue tanto su enojo que la princesa Azula retrocedió varias veces. Varias cadenas intentaron sujetarla, pero no pudieron. Azula se veía cansada, pero furiosa a la vez, no daba tregua a la bandida ciega. Algo ocurrió, Toph sin avisar capturo a la princesa Azula en un gran montículo de tierra, pero sabía que no sería suficiente para detenerla, Azula estaba a punto de romper el montículo de piedra. Toph más lista e ingeniosa fue, al romper el montículo de piedra atrajo a ella unas grandes placas de acero que la atraparon.

-¡Cuando salga de aquí me las vas a pagar chiquilla!- Azula estaba furiosa

-¡Cállate princesa!- Toph dijo sarcásticamente- Ty Lee ¿te encuentras mejor?- Toph hizo una seña

-No por favor-Mai le toco el hombro- Esta bien- Ty Lee fue hacia la princesa y tocándola en los lugares correctos la princesa se quedo sin poderes temporalmente Toph fue en busca del príncipe Zuko

-¿Estará bien?-Katara asintió con la cabeza Entonces Zuko abrió los ojos y al verla sonrió, le acaricio el rostro suavemente, Toph tenía los ojos llorosos. Un viento había comenzado un viento olor a carbón.

-Iré en busca de mi hermano-Katara se paro

-Voy contigo

-Toph..¿Pero Zuko?

-También iré

-Acabas de evadir a la muerte

-Katara tiene razón

-Yo lo cuidare- La princesa Ursa salió de la casa, al verla, Zuko sonrió


	19. Capitulo 19: El inicio del fin Parte 3

_**Comentario R:**_Penultimo capitulo, casi terina n-n gracias a todos por leer

* * *

**_Capitulo 19: El inicio del fin parte 3 "El fin del señor del fuego"_**

Las dos maestras fueron en busca de sus amigos. El cielo se torno rojo sangre, entonces una flota de naves del señor del fuego voló sobre sus cabezas, una de ellas les hizo una señal, Soka y Suki se encontraban en esa nave

-Tenemos que llegar a esa nave para poder ayudarlos- Toph tomo a Katara por la cintura

-Cuando estemos lo suficientemente cerca saltas hacia la nave

-¡¿Qué?! Estás loca- Pero antes que la maestra agua terminara Toph creó una gran columna de tierra tan alta que casi tocaba la nave.

Katara brinco al estar muy cerca de donde su hermano estaba la esperaba

-Madre yo tengo que ir a ayudar al avatar a acabar con esta absurda guerra

-Pero hijo aun este mal herido tu padre te matara

-Lo sé, pero si lo hace será con honor- Zuko se paro y abrazo a su madre, luego fue en busca de su padre

-Katara tu y Toph vayan a la parte trasera y cuando escuchen mi señal abren la compuerta

-¿Qué intentas hacer Soka?-Toph pregunto asustada Katara sabía que los planes locos de Soka siempre funcionaban, así que obedecieron.

Zuko fue a un gran acantilado donde veía a su padre luchar arduamente con el joven avatar, un joven maestro aire. Irohn se encontraba en la ciudad derrotando al ejército que estaba a punto de salir a atacar, el padre de Katara comandaba una flota de barcos deteniendo la nación del fuego. Soka dio la señal, ordeno que al abrirse la compuerta Katara con su agua control destruyera las naves de la flota

-¿Cómo lo aremos?

-Con este metal aviéntalo con tu agua control exactamente a los motores

-Estás loca al igual que Soka, pero sus planes siempre funcionan

-Entonces hazme caso

El plan inicio y uno a uno los motores se iban apagando. Zuko veía que las naves les salía humo a la distancia veía al avatar y a su padre, pronto una nave cayó y le siguió otra y otra mas. Toph resbaló y cayó fuera de la nave

-SOKA TOPH ESTA EN PELIGRO- grito Katara pero era demasiado tarde.

Toph caía al vacio Zuko la vio, y recordó una técnica que aprendió de su tío: con el fuego control de manos y pies se elevo, y voló para rescatar a Toph

-AYUDAME KATARA-gritaba desesperada Zuko casi no llegaba pero al final la atrapo

-Zuko ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Te diré cuando estemos cerca de la tierra ¿Recuerdas?

Toph entendió y al estar cerca de la tierra levanto una gran columna cayendo cerca de alguien

-Vaya querido hijo…pero espera yo no tengo hijos porque me traicionan- El señor del fuego estaba frente a ellos

-PADRE-Zuko soltó a Toph y comenzó a luchar con el

Toph se refugio y sintió la presencia del avatar y corrió hacia el

-Angg ¡¿estás bien, levántate?!- Toph gritaba con desesperación moviéndolo

. El avatar reacciono

-Eres tú de nuevo

-Si Angg, Katara te necesita, el mundo te necesita- El avatar entendió esas palabras

Zuko estaba gravemente herido, Toph lo vio y corrió hacia él, Zuko la abrazo

-Oh que adorable, pero tu chiquilla debiste haber muerto junto con tu prometido-Osai la ataco con un rayo dejándola inconsciente, y mataría a su hijo cuando el avatar intervino

El avatar estaba molesto, los tatuajes que tenía en su cuerpo brillaban con intensidad, y cada uno de los elementos llego a él, Osai retrocedió y una nueva lucha comenzó. Angg un joven de tan solo 18 años estaba enfrentándose a un falso señor del fuego, que robo el trono a su hermano mayor para comenzar una absurda pelea Zuko la llevaba cargada hacia un lugar más seguro. Osai retrocedía poco a poco, Angg lo aprisiono con tierra control

-Anda avatar termina con mi vida

-No, no lo haré-Entonces el avatar le arrebato los poderes al señor del fuego.

Pronto los amigos del avatar llegaron hacia donde él estaba, Zuko cargando a Toph también, Katara lo abrazo -Al fin esta guerra absurda termino-Le dijo al Avatar

-Si, al fin todo acabo…Pero '¿Quien es ella?

-Ella es Toph, maestra tierra, y yo soy el hijo del señor del fuego

-Amigo él fue el que nos ayudo para salvarte-Soka le dijo

-Entonces…también es un amigo-Y lo abrazo

-Tengo que llevarla a que la vea un medico

Entraron en la nave que comandaba Soka y pronto llegaron al palacio. Katara ahí curo a Toph pero no despertó.

El general Irohn llego con Hakoda, el padre de Soka y Katara, anunciando el fin de la guerra.


	20. Capitulo 20: El final del la guerra

_**Capitulo 20: El final de la guerra.**_

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde el anuncio del fin de la guerra, pero la nación del fuego aun no tenia líder, y solo dos personas de sangre podrían dirigir la nación, pero todos estaban a la espera de quien sería el nuevo Señor del fuego.

Toph se encontraba aun dormida, no había recibido gran impacto solo que se encontraba inconsciente, como cuando Lu Ten había muerto.

-Vaya, veo que aun no puedes cambiarte solo-Mai entro a la habitación de Zuko cuando estaba cambiándose, para anunciar al nuevo señor del fuego

-Mai que…-No lo dejo terminar cuando ya lo estaba ayudando a ponerse su túnica

-Princesa Ursa, que ha pasado-Toph despertó sintiendo la presencia de la princesa cerca de ella

-Toph, que bueno que hayas despertado- Ursa le sonrió- Ha estado dormida por un par de semanas

-Odio que pase eso- Toph dijo agarrándose el pelo-¡¿Y Zuko donde esta se encuentra bien?!-Al poner los pies en el suelo, sintió las vibraciones de Zuko muy cerca de ahí

-Se encuentra en su…-Ursa no término de decir donde se encontraba por que Toph ya había corrido

-Zuko, quiero decirte que lo siento…siento todo lo que te hice-Mai decía mientras terminaba de ayudar a Zuko de vestirse-Todo lo que hice fue porque estaba celosa, pero me di cuenta de que eres feliz

-Mai, yo…no sé qué decirte-Zuko estaba avergonzado por todo lo que ocurría, tanto porque lo ayudara a vestirse y por lo que decía.

Mai se encontraba tan cerca de él, sentía la respiración de Mai en su pecho, y recordó muchos buenos momentos

-No digas nada, yo se que tu serás muy feliz con ella…Además ella nos está escuchando-Zuko se aparto de Mai, y abrió la puerta y Toph se encontraba recargada en la pared

-Toph te encuentras bien-Ella no respondió nada, Zuko se acerco a ella y le levanto la cara

-Toph perdóname, perdóname por todo el daño que te hice-Mai salió de la habitación y abrazo a Toph en forma de amistad, ella sabía que decía la verdad

-Te perdono novia loca-Dijo entre risitas Toph

Mai los dejo solos, Ambos entraron a la habitación

-Me da gusto que te encuentres bien-Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Zuko la vio fijamente, y la abrazo, ella solo podía sentir el latir de su corazón muy rapidísimo

-Me preocupe muchísimo por ti por tu salud

-Estoy bien, ¿la guerra termino?

-Si al fin acabo

-¿Quién será el nuevo señor del fuego?

-Lo estas abrazando- Toph se sorprendió y lo soltó –No te avergüences está bien…Toph yo…

-Zuko…lo que ocurrió el día del ataque

-De eso quería hablar…yo…aun te quiero Toph…yo te amo, ya lo dije Te amo y quisiera que me dieras una oportunidad-Cerro los ojos esperando el portazo o que lo abofeteara pero no hizo nada, tan solo se quedo ahí parada con el rostro bajo-Si ya sé que tu amas a Lu pero, el ya no se encuentra entre nosotros, Toph yo te amo..

-Hijo la ceremonia va a empezar-Ursa los interrumpió

-Iré en unos momentos-Zuko dijo sin dejar de ver a Toph

-Está bien- Ursa salió de ahí

Toph se dirigió a la puerta, Zuko la alcanzo la tomándola de la mano

-Debo irme, necesito cambiarme, para tu importante ceremonia…Señor del fuego

Zuko la dejo ir. Al llegar a un pasillo se encontró con el avatar, ambos hicieron su aparición, el Señor del Fuego Zuko había sido coronado, también hizo la aparición el joven Avatar. En esa ceremonia Toph no se presento

-Es hora de salir pequeña Toph-Irohn apareció en el cuarto de Toph

-Lo se, es hora-Dijo Toph

-Estas hermosa-Irohn la elogio

-Gracias Irohn

En la cena Irohn apareció con una bella joven, Algunos no se sorprendieron, pero sus amigos si, Ursa se veía feliz al lado de su hijo. Ella le dijo que mirara hacia el lugar donde Toph se encontraba, al verla Zuko se sorprendió, Solamente el día de su boda la había visto tan hermosa. Pero lamentablemente no pudo pasar esa velada con ella.

Al final de la velada Zuko no encontró a Toph, pero Suki le dijo que había salido a los jardines. Salió corriendo buscándola. La encontró sentada en el estanque.

-Al fin te encontré-

-No quería ser encontrada-Zuko la abrazo por la espalda, Toph sintió una calidez

-Toph ¿quieres salir conmigo?-Zuko se encontraba nervioso, hacia mucho que no le pedía algo así a una chica

-Pero si estamos afuera

-No seas tonta- Zuko dijo antes de que fuera besado por ella.

-Te responde eso la pregunta- Zuko estaba sorprendido

-Si-dijo para volverla a besar bajo la luna llena.

Fin

* * *

**_Nota final:_**Chicos muchisimas gracias por leer esta historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado y Feliz inicio de año ATO Yukino Yumura Loveless


End file.
